Sword Art Online Ordinal Scale: 4 Years Later
by MySonicFan
Summary: 4 Years have passed since the SAO incident. Now, Sonic and Kirito are back together as they are in a new virtual world called Augma. But things turn as Sonic join's someone else that is dangerous to the other players. Now it's up to Kirito and Friends as they try to stop Eiji from Sonic. Will they get Sonic back or will he be with Niji for the rest of his life? Read to find out.
1. 4 Years Later And Back Together

_*Inside The Virtual World, Night Time*_

 _Kirito, Asuna and Sonic were sitting down watching the view of the floor. It was also night time._

 _"Too bad we can't see stars in Aincard." Asuna said_

 _"This scene is not too bad either." Kirito said_

 _"Everything here is pretty nice." Sonic said_

 _"I've never seen a shooting star, I also rarely go out in the real world." Asuna said_

 _"Eh, Asuna home-based child type? Near my place, there is a very nice little place to see it. It's narrow but very good." Kirito said_

 _"Then you have to promise that one day we should see the shooting star." Asuna said_

 _"Your right. Maybe one day!" Kirito said_

 _"I seen so many of them." Sonic said_

 _"To de that, we have to get out from the games alive." Asuna said_

 _"Yes, when we are there, I will give you a present." Kirito said_

 _Asuna nod's. Kirito put's his hand on top of Asuna's hand._

 _"It's great to be back together after four years." Sonic said_

 _"Any leveling and upgrading during those four years?" Kirito said_

 _"You know it. I upgraded my sword, skill, etc. I leveled up so many times to a high number then I was four years ago. I'm still doing it to this day." Sonic said_

 _"Same old Sonic." Asuna said_

 _They giggled._

 _"Will you come to our world soon?" Asuna said_

 _"Now that you mention that. I should probably visit you all right now." Sonic said_

 _"Sound's good." Kirito said_

* * *

 _*The Real World, Asuna's House, Her Room*_

 _Asuna was writing something on her book with her headphones on. She stop's writing and put's her hand on her other hand. She then grab's her drink and sip's it. She then get's up from her chair and walk's up to the window. She move's the curtains and look's outiside the night sky and the city._

* * *

 _*At Argus*_

 _"In year 2022, November. Virtual games that utilize Full Dive technology, using the Nerve Gear tool, the Sword Art Online game played by 10,000 and 1 people... has made it's first launch, and the creator Kayaba Akihiko, make all players can't log out. The game of death that gets it's players killed in the real world if lost in the game. In that sad situation, there are some players who raise there sword to finish the game. There are some players who fear and end their own life. There are also players who take the lives of another players. Then, when the game is near the end of the stage, in year 2024, November, There is two players who takes the heros pace, completes the game, and frees the players. In the end, with 4001 people as victims and with the death of Kayaba Akihiko, the incident was closed. The surviving players are known as SAO Survivor. And now they are living a normal life."_

 _The person closes his book and was in front of a door and with a name on top of it._

 _*Sword Art Online*_

 _The lights turned as everything was now showing._

* * *

 **Sword Art Online Ordinal Scale: 4 Years Later**

 **4 Years Later And Back Together**

* * *

 _*At The City, Day Time*_

 _It was a pieceful day in the sky. The sky was blue and nothing was happening._

 _"Excuse me? What the thing that you wear at your ear?" The News Reporter said_

 _"What You mean this? It's called Augma."_

 _The Augma was now on._

 _"Welcome to Augma!"_

 _Everyone around the city had one of the Augmas._

 _"As you can see, these newly introduced objects have become very popular. This is a new versatile device for the latest generation, Augma. The tool called Augma is considered a low technology because it can not be used to perform Full Dive like Amusphere. But that's all wrong. Being able to implemeny virtual worlds in the real world can bring many benefits. There is a big difference between AR and Amusphere that allows users to enter the virtual world. In other words, when compared to Augma that works in the real world, it is a different technology."_

 _"That's correct. From the beginning, Augma was not equipped with equipment for Full Dive. But users who often do body fitness and the researchers even increased."_

 _"There is a game that uses the technology, Ordinal Scale. The appeal of the Ordinal Scale game is use the ranking system. This game allows players to gain points from defeated enemies. If players often play games, then theor rankings will increase. If the players collect so much points, players will get various services. It's quite tempting, huh? A varietu of services such as electronic gifts, gift cards, tickets, discount shopping malls, and other attractive services."_

 _"A strong attraction for young people, huh? What kind of crazy thing that the first rank can get, huh?"_

 _"There is a drone that flies in various areas to bring up enemies. And in the game there is a popular character named Yuna. She is an AI program that just debuted, the movement is like AI but because the look of her face and her words look like a human, there are rumors that say she is human."_

 _"Perhaps because of her mysterious nature, she became a famous idol. Actually, I'm also a fan of Yuna..."_

 _"One month from now, Yuna's first concert has been scheduled, and the tickets ars sold out."_

 _"I aslo use various ways, and finally I get..."_

 _"In this way, Ordinal Scale will be more alive."_

* * *

 _*At A Restraunt*_

 _Kirito, Asuna, Rika, Keiko and Sonic were all sitting together. They were using the Augma playing... PacMan 256? Kirito and Sonic were just there board and doing nothing. Keiko won the game as a menu appeared in front of her._

 _"Hooray, I'm done." Keiko said_

 _"Finally finished, Silica. Nice help, Lis." Asuna said_

 _"In this way, I've got 100 points." Keiko said_

 _"Ah, we got a free cake service. Lucky!" Rika said_

 _"You guys are too busy playing games." Kazuto said_

 _"And not paying attention to us." Sonic said_

 _"Even Kirito and Sonic said that." Keiko said_

 _"Even you say so, there is various stores we can get the point. It feel like loss if we don't play it." Reika said_

 _"Actually you two also want to play, right?" Asuna said_

 _"This tool is versatile, huh? We can see TV anywhere, easier than a smartphone, and we can see the weather changes quickly. plus, we can talk with Yui directly." Rika said_

 _Yui land's on Asuna's shoulder._

 _"Yes!" Yui said_

 _"You like it very much, Liz?" Asuna said_

 _"Not really. But almost all the students in our school are already using it, right? If I do not use it, I feel bad." Reika said_

 _"Sorry for waiting. This is your bonus." The female waiter said_

 _The waiter put's three plates of different cakes on the table._

 _"Ah, I want this one." Reika said_

 _The three of them pointed on the cakes they wanted._

 _"This tool can also tell our likes. Reframing technology, huh? It's amazing, huh? Unlike some people who are afraid to wear it, anyway." Reika said_

 _"That tool can also display data about the content of the food in front of you." Kazuto said_

 _While Reika was eating her cake, she look's at the cake as the Augma started scanning it. It said warning as it had something that she didn't like._

* * *

 _*Later Around The Mall*_

 _Reika was walking very quickly without looking back. Keiko was following her._

 _"Liz, what's up?" Keiko running toward's Rika_

 _Kazuto, Asuna and Sonic were walking together. They all had Augmas in their ears. While walking, Asuna stop's and look's at a TV. Kazuto and Sonic both stopped as well. Asuna then get's a message. She start's typing and send's the message. She get's a replied from the person she was messaging. She replied back. Then she get's a replied back. Asuna replied back at her again. They both send send stickers to each other. Kazuto and Sonic were heads were in front of her. She look's at them and give's them a smile._

* * *

 _*Somewhere Else Around The Mall*_

 _"I had no idea that most of our students at our school would be watching Yuna's first concert. Go to the concert is a subject, huh?" Rika said_

 _"Ture, the school is weird, right." Keiko said_

 _"Very good for Yuna fans like you, huh?" Rika said_

 _"I'm not like that, anyway." Keiko said_

 _"Yesterday you were very smoothly singing the sing when we went karaoke with Suguha, right? Hurry, let others listen to it too!" Rika sakd_

 _Rika put's one of Yuna's song for Keiko. Lights appeared around her. She tried her best not to sing or dance it. She then give's up. She grab's her microphone and start's singing it. She started dancing as well. Other people were watching he sing. Kazuto and Sonic were just watching her sing as for Asuna, she dancing with her head. After Keiko finished the song, everyone started clapping for her. Keiko run's toward's Asuna, Kazuto, Sonic and Rika as they were clapping as well._

 _"You are great." Yui clapping as well_

 _"I never seen sing that great." Sonic clapping for her_

 _"That's right, Kirito also went to see her concert, right?" Keiko said_

 _"Well, actually... I'm not a fan of it or anything, anyway." Kazuto rubbing his had_

 _"I don't exaclty sure who guys are talking about." Sonic rubbing his head as well_

 _"Let's go together!" Keiko said_

 _"Well, if intent, yes. It's ture, it's a very interesting tool, but... it looks like I prefer Full Dive." Kazuto said_

 _"Yea, I actually like Full Dove as well. Not saying this thing is bad nor nothing." Sonic said_

 _"Is that so?" Rika said_

 _"We been using it for three years, anyway." Kazuto said_

 _"You will not say if you want to come back, do you?" Rika said_

 _"That's right. When discussing the matter of Aincard, what the rumors are circulating is ture. Rumors about the appearance of SAO bosses in the Ordinal Scale game." Keiko said_

 _"Oh, you mean that mysterious fight event." Rika said_

 _"Uh, are they holding a promotion?" Asuna said_

 _"I do not know, anyway. The place was also kept secret until the last moment. People with short legs like us can not come. Actually what is it, huh?" Rika said_

 _"Heh? If we could move fast like Sonic..." Asuna said_

 _Kazuto and Sonic slowly turn around and getmessage. Asuna grab's both shoulders. They look at them._

 _"Kirito... Sonic..." They all said_

* * *

 _*Night Time*_

 _Kazuto and Asuna were driving somewhere. Sonic was following them with his speed. They soon make it to their location. Asuna get's off the motorcycle and take's off her helmet. Kazuto take's out off his helmet as well. They started running to the place._

 _"Looks like we still have time." Kazuto said_

 _"The place is only 30 minutes away, but it's beem collected so many people?" Asuna said_

 _"That means there will be a lot of players who will gather." Kazuto said_

 _"Your late, Kirito." Someone said_

 _They look to see Klein with his other friends._

 _"Huh, you with Asuna and Sonic as well." Klein said_

 _"If Kirito did not show the way, I would not be here. Then, I beat him in rock-paper-scissors." Asuna said_

 _"Hun, what ever. All right, let's show our greatness to Asuna!" Klein said_

 _"Yay!"_

 _"Kirito, it's time. Sonic, you ready?" Asuna said_

 _"Let's see." Sonic said_

 _They both took it out._

 _"Ordinal Scale, active!" The three said_

 _Their clothes transform into different ones. Kirito and Sonic had the same clothes as always. And Asuna as well but different look and colors. The other players were transforming as well. When everyone transform, the countdown hit's zero on a Sony TV. The whole city started changing into a different city. Everything was now all different. Then all of a sudden, The monster started appearing. Asuna, Kirito and Sonic took out their swords._

 _"Let's see if the whole leveling and upgarding is more better." Sonic sai_

 _The boss appeared._

 _"That..." Asuna said_

 _"The Samurai Ruler, Kagachi, Aincard's tenth floor boss." Kirito said_

 _"Great seeing him again." Sonic said_

 _"The boss from SAO is really out." Asuna said_

 _"Right now we can not use Sword Skill, but the pattern of attack must the same as it used to be." Kirito said_

 _Then, on top of the bridge. A beam of light appeared on the sky. A girl was flying down with her pet. It was Yuna._

 _"Wow, there's Yuna." Klein blushing_

 _"Everyone is ready? Then the fight will start!_ _Music start!" Yuna said_

 _Yuna start's singing._

 _"All right. Yuna has started singing! We'll get a special bonus!"_

 _"So that's her. The one Rika and Keiko were talking about." Sonic said_

 _Yuna give's them all a bonus. The countdown started. The Samurai Ruler started running toward's them. Sonic was the first one to charge at the Samurai Ruler. Everyone started running as well. The Samurai Ruler attack's Sonic but he jump's over him and started attacking him in the back. Three other players were charging at him. He slahes the one which the player exploded. He then attack's the second player as the player exploded. He then attack's the third one as the player exploded. The Samurai Ruler then dashes threw and everyone and slashes them as well. Sonic landed on the ground and look's at Yuna. Yuna wink's at him. Sonic smile's as he started charging at The Samurai Ruler. The Samurai Ruler roared at them. More players were running towards him._

 _"I'm shivering!"_

 _"You're scared, huh?"_

 _"It's so big, huh?"_

 _The Samurai Ruler started attacking everyone in his path._

 _"How, Kirito? You saw Sonic charging at him first than everyone else." Klein said_

 _Kirito look's at his sword. A player was running away from the boss. The boss was running toward's him and slashes him threw. A menu appeared on top his view._

 _*HUNTER DOWN*_

 _The player turned back to his normal self. Sonic spin dashes The Samurai Ruler from behind. The boss take's damage as the monster roar's at him. Then, people started firing at him with their weapons. The Smaurai Ruler was blocking the bullets with his fist. He then throw's a snake at them as he destorys the building. He then whip's the snake around to destory the other buildings. Kirito and the others moved away from the snake attack._

 _"You guys!" Sonic yelled_

 _The Samurai Roar's at Sonic._

 _"So that's how you want to go, huh? Then, my turn then." Sonic said_

 _Sonic started running around in cricles around him. The monster roared._

 _"Hey, if your HO reaches zero, the. you will get punished." Klein said_

 _The attack was getting closer to Asuna and Kirito._

 _"I already know." Kirito yelled_

 _The other players that were shooting at him transform back to normal._

 _"It turns out the gun is not very useful, huh?"_

 _"But, if attacking him directly, it's scary."_

 _The Samurai Ruler was whiping at the players. He also tried to attack but he couldn't._

 _"Well, we will also take a lot of bonuses!" Klein charging at the boss with his friends_

 _"Yes!"_

 _The Samurai slam's his sword at one of Klein's friends but he manged to block it._

 _"Got you!"_

 _Sonic jump's away from everyone. He land's next to the bridge._

 _"Time for my next attack." Sonic ready for his next attack_

 _Klein and his other friend slashes threw the boss. It damaged the boss._

 _"Good protection." Klein said_

 _The two started running away as the boss was chasing them._

 _"The defense unit!" Klein yelled_

 _Sonic than start's running toward's the Samurai._

 _"Here it is."_

 _The player block's the attack. Two more attack him at the same time. Sonic then slashes threw the Samurai Ruler's stomach. The boss than fly's toward's a wall causing smoke. Once the smoked cleared out. The monster appear's and roar's at them. The monster than charges toward's them. On a building, someone was watching them._

 _"Good, there are nine people in sight." The person said_

 _The Samurai whip's his snake toward's Kirito and Asuna._

 _"Kirito and Asuna! Watch out!" Sonic yelled_

 _The both of them moved away from the snake attack._

 _"My body feels heavy. This definitely isn't the virtual world." Kirito said_

 _Sonic run's toward's Kirito._

 _"What's wrong Kirito?" Sonic said_

 _The Samurai Ruler staretd running toward's them_

 _"It's targeting you two!" Klein yelling_

 _"Kirito!" Asuna running toward's them_

 _"Let's do this Sonic!' Kirito said_

 _"You got it!" Sonic said_

 _The two were charging at Samurai Ruler. While running, Kirito trip's and slide's at the ground. Sonic jump's over the thing and land's next to Kirito. Kirito and Sonic were both under the Samurai Ruler._

 _"Ouch! How are you able fight like this?" Kirito said_

 _"Now that you mention it..." Sonic said_

 _The Samurai Ruler attack's Kirito but Sonic manged to dodge it. They both got up and started running away. Kirito took damage._

 _"I knew it, it's so hard to move!" Kirito said_

 _"That's because you're out of shape!" Asuna said_

 _"I'm just getting started!" Kirito said_

 _The Samurail Ruler was chasing them._

 _"What are they doing?" Klein said_

 _"The last attack is mine!"_

 _A animal like player fire's his rocket launcher at the boss. The Samurai dodges it as the rocket was now going toward's Yuna._

 _"Crap!"_

 _"I got it!" Sonic said_

 _Sonic was running toward's the rocket. He jump's and was about to attack it. Then, someone jump's in front of Yuna as both Sonic and the player deflect the rocket. The rocket hit's the Samurai. The Samurai fall's down at the ground._

 _The player land's on ground. Sonic land's behind him. The player get's up as a menu was on top of him. A menu appeared on top of Sonic._

 _*2*_

 _"Wow!"_

 _"Rank 2s?" Asuna said_

 _"I never seen Sonic hit that rank before. How do the both are in rank 2?" Kirito said_

 _The Samurai Ruler get's back up as he summon's his sword again. The player and Sonic started charging towards him._

 _"Here comes his ultimate move! Tanks, follow me!" The player said_

 _Sonic and the player were both side-to-side as they were running at the same speed. The player look's at Sonic._

 _"Nice speed blue." The player said_

 _"Thanks!" Sonic said_

 _The Smaurai Ruler started making slash attack's at Sonic and The player. The player and Sonic both dodged the attacks. They then both slash the Samurai Ruler at the same time. The two of them were not serious._

 _"Hey, not bad!" Klein said_

 _"Okay, Me, too!" Asuna said_

 _Klein, Asuna and Klein's other friends were charging at the Samurai Ruler. The countdown was now 1:00 minute left. Asuna charges at the boss and slahes him. Klein attack's the Samurai as well. The Samurai tried to attack Klein but one of his friends blocked the attacks. He blocked every attack from the boss. The Samurai turn's around and attack Asuna and the others but one of the players blocked the attacks. The boss turn's back around and attack's Klein but he kept blocking._

 _"Retreat for now!" Klein yelled_

 _The two of them start running away. The Samurai look's to see the player and Sonic running super fast towards him. The two of them both attack the Samurai at the same time. They turn around and and attack him again. The two of them both walked back as the Samurai knees on his leg._

 _"All right!" Asuna said_

 _Asuna run's toward's the player and Sonic._

 _"Switch." The player and Sonic said at the same time_

 _Asuna continue's running._

 _"Get him!"_

 _Asuna then stab's the boss in the back. After that, the Samurai Ruler exploded and disapper's. Everyone was cheering for her._

 _"That was awesome!"_

 _"Congratulations on defeating the boss monster! I just gave you a boost in points!" Yuna said_

 _Everyone celebrated. Asuna look's to see the player walking away. Sonic run's toward's him. The player look's to see Sonic. Sonic give's a thumb's up. The player give's him a thumb's up as well with out smiling._

 _"You were a good partner blue." The player said_

 _The player continue's walking away leaving Sonic behind._

 _"You were a good partner as well." Sonic said_

 _"Maybe he could be a better partner than Kirito." Sonic thought_

 _Sonic walk's toward's Kirito and Klein._

 _"Now I'm going to reward the player who did the most tonight!" Yuna said_

 _"All right!"_

 _Yuna land's on the ground and walk's toward Asuna. She kisses Asuna in the cheek. Everyone was shock to see that._

 _"You're today's MVP! Congratulations!" Yuna said_

 _*+10,000*_

 _Everyone was still shocked._

 _Uh, I think i'm going to be sick." Sonic grabbing his stomach_

 _"All right. See you later!" Yuna said_

 _Yuna disapper's in the air._

 _"Good job, Asuna." Kirito walking toward's Asuna_

 _"The No. 2 ranked player and Sonic, huh? There's some amazing people out there." Kirito said_

 _"I never seen Sonic fight like that before." Asuna said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Asuna, Kirito, Sonic, Klein and his friends were all looking the at the rewards they got._

 _"My ranking shot up from this one boss battle. Look!"_

 _His friend look's at it. He was suprise._

 _"Gotta hand it to those SAO bosses!" Klein said_

 _"I level up even more than ever. Man that boss fight was great." Sonic said_

 _"Man, it'll be chaotic if all the users find out!"_

 _Kirito was looking at the rankings. He scrolls to the top 10 players. He see's Sonic and a player called Eiji in second place in the rankings._

 _"I never thought Sonic would be in second of the rankings." Kirito whisper's_

 _"Huh? Looks like you barely moved up at all." Klein said_

 _"Be quiet. I'll leave these raids to you." Kirito said_

 _"*Laughing* Make sure Asuna gets home safe." Klein said_

 _"I know!" Kirito said_

 _"If he takes you somewhere strange, give me a call. I'll come rescue you." Klein said_

 _"Okay!" Asuna said_

 _Klein and his friends all laughed. All of them waved bye as they started walking away. Sonic was walking to another direction, Asuna nor Kirito didn't notice him walking somewhere else._

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Minutes later, A player was walking with directions. When he was walking inside a parking lot. He noticed a strange thing on the ground._

 _"An item in a place like this!" The player said_

 _The player grab's it but then it disapper's. The player turn's around to see a player with a hedgehog together._

 _"You're those two from the event." The player said_

 _The two of of them took out their swords._

 _"What, are you hunting items? Don't get cocky just because you're both No. 2. This won't be as simple as you two think." The player summoning his sword_

 _The two of them didn't say nothing but just smiled. They started charging up their attacks._

* * *

 _*Friday, Aprial 24, 2026 -Inside ALO, New Aincrad, Floor 22-*_

 _Lizbeth, Silica, Leafa, Asuna, Klein, Kirito, Agil and Sinon were all at the house talking about the boss without Sonic._

 _"Man, the floor boss's attack patterns in AR may have been the same as the original, but fighting with our real bodies made me sore all over!" Klein said_

 _"I'm surprised such a small party beat it." Agil said_

 _"Well, Asuna, Sonic and I already fought it once before. But the other players were inexperienced in group battles, so it was an unhill battle." Kirito said_

 _"And you were totally wiped out, too, Kirito! You should of looked at Sonic. He was going all out." Asuna said_

 _"I wasn't used to AR battles, that's all. Oh, but that Yuna girl showed up to cheer us on, and at very end, as a reward-" Kirito said_

 _"Ehh? Brother, you fought a boss with Yuna?" Leafa said_

 _"Is that ture?" Silica said_

 _Silica and Leafa both run towards Kirito._

 _"Kirito!" Silica said_

 _"Brother!" Leafa said_

 _"I'm just glad I got to see her sing live. I forgot to register for one of Yuna's concert tickets." Klein said_

 _"Oh yeah, I scored a pair of tickets during the Ordinal Scale resgistration campaign." Agil said_

 _"I did, too." Sinon said_

 _"What? Lucky you!" Klein and Leafa said_

 _Klein run's up to Agil and start's wining._

 _"All right! I'll give you one of mine!" Agil said_

 _"And I'll give one to you, Leafa." Sinon said_

 _"Yay!"_

 _The two both hug Klein and Sinon._

 _"Oh, but I actually have kendo training camp next week." Leafa said_

 _Then, there was knocking on the door._

 _"Come in!" Asuna said_

 _The door open's and it was Sonic._

 _"Sonic!" Everyone said_

 _"Where were you Sonic?" Kirito said_

 _"I just took care of a few things. That's all." Sonic said_

 _Sonic closes the door behind her._

 _"Still, I wonder what's going on. The bosses from the old SAO showing up in Ordinal Scale event battles? There hasn't beem a tie-in campaign, right?" Lizbeth said_

 _"No, buy even if they wanted to do a tie-in, the company that ran SAO, Argus, is gone." Asuna said_

 _"Did the other players in the event knew it was an SAO boss?" Leafa said_

 _"It didn't look like they did. I think only we were familiar with that boss's attack patterns." Asuna said_

 _Asuna had a flashback of the player that appeared._

 ** _"Switch."_**

 _"What do you think, Kirito?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah, you're probably right. But if old SAO bosses continue to show up, more players will find out. After all, you get a lot of points." Kirito said_

 _"You mean they're trying to reproduce Aincrad in the real world?" Agil said_

 _"But your life isn't at risk like with the NerveGear, is it? You're overthinking it." Sinon said_

 _"Anyway, Yui, let me know if you find out anything." Kirito said_

 _"Okay, Daddy!" Yui said_

 _"If I can fight by Yuna's side, I want to join the events, too!" Silica said_

 _"Hey, me too!" Leafa said_

 _Pina make's a noise._

 _"I'm gonna ride double with Kirito for sure..." Silica whisper's_

 _"I wish they'd schedule these events when it'd be easier for us to join in." Lizbeth said_

 _"For you ladies in such a plight, us guys in Furinkazan will happily drive you. We'll pick you up!" Klein said_

 _"That would worry me more!" Lizbeth said_

 _"Hey, now. Yuna..." Klein said_

* * *

 _*The Next Day*_

 _Yuna was looking at a ball while humming a song._

 _"What's the matter, Yuna?" The player said_

 _"What is this thing?" Yuna said_

 _"It's proof that your singing thrilled everybody." The player said_

 _"Oh, is that so?" Yuna said_

 _"And we'll get even more soon... by getting revenge on every one of them. With a little help." The player said_

 _The player had a picture of the Hedgehog himself on his book._

* * *

 _*At Kazuto's House*_

 _"Okay, Brother, I'm heading it now!" Sugu said getting ready to leave_

 _"Okay. See you later." Kazuto said_

 _"You're still wearing that?" Sugu said_

 _"Yeah. I've got some research to do for my after graduation plans." Kazuto said_

 _"It's good thay you're researching colleges, but why don't you swing a shinai or exercise once in a while?" Sugu said_

 _"Yeah, yeah, if I feel like it. Don't forget my souvenir." Kazuto said_

 _"Seriously! You know, you should use this more often. They even offer gym coupons! See ya!" Sugu said_

 _Sugu leaves the house as she start's running. Kazuto goes inside his room and get's on his moniter. Sonic was still sleeping on Kazuto's bed. Kazuto was looking at Institute stuff on his computer. He goes to another website on technology. He scorll's down to see a box of a link. Je click s on it as it showed the creators behind the Augma. Sonic slowly get's up from the bed. He yawn's as he get's off the bed and walk's to the bathroom._

 _"Morning Sonic." Kazuto said_

 _"Morning Kazuto (Yawn.)" Sonic going to the bathroom_

 _Kazuto than get's and lay's on his bed._

 _"AR really is everywhere, huh?" Kazuto said_

 _Kazuto grab's his Amusphere and put's it on._

 _"Link start!" Kazuto said_

 _Kazuto started entering the virtual world._

* * *

 _*Inside ALO*_

 _Kirito log's in inside the house._

 _"Hey, Asuna. You're here." Kirito said looking at Asuna_

 _"Hi, Kirito. Where's Leafa and Sonic?" Asuna said_

 _"Oh, Sugu just left for her training camp while Sonic is using the restroom fixing himself." Kirito said_

 _"It's going to be lonely." Asuna said_

 _"Ture. It's gonna be tough without her waking me up in the morning." Kirito said_

 _"Really... Make sure you eat something, okay?" Asuna said_

 _"Sure. I can cook for myself, you know." Kirito said_

 _"I'm worried about you. Once you're focused on something, you forget to eat, you know?" Asuna said_

 _"Daddy's go-to-meal is plain pepperoncino pasta, after all." Yui said_

 _"No need for that much detail." Kirito said_

 _They both giggle._

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Asuna was serving tea for the two of them._

 _"Kirito, about what we discussed the other day, my mother says she'd like to meet you." Asuna said_

 _"Well, one of these days." Kirito said_

 _"Right." Kirito said_

 _A moment of silence. Asuna than get's a message. She look's at it._

 _"The next ALO event quest had been postponed." Asuna said_

 _"I see." Kirito said_

 _"In the last two weeks, there's beem a 30% drop in logins, Mommy." Yui said_

 _"I guess everybody's busy with Ordinal Scale." Kirito said_

 _"Maybe you're right. But I'm sure they'll come back eventually." Asuna said_

 _"Yeah." Kirito said_

* * *

 _*The Real World, Asuna's House, Night Time*_

 _Asuna wake's up and take's off the Amusphere. She look's at the calender to see it was May 4th._

* * *

 _*In The Shower*_

 _Asuna was shopping online on her phone was taking a bath naked. She then get's a message from Klein._

 _"Today's boss raid is near your house. You wanna join us? Here's the details." Klein messaged_

 _Asuna get's a map location. She click's it to see the next boss raid was at Yoyogi Park. She start's typing the message. After that, she send's it. She also get's up from the bath and get's ready to change._

* * *

 _*At The Yoyogi Park*_

 _Klein and his friends were at the park waiting for the boss raid._

 _"Hey! Asuna! Over here!" Klein said_

 _Asuna make's it to the park._

 _"Sorry for calling you out here. Were you sleeping?" Klein said_

 _"No, I was just taking a bath and rushed right over." Asuna said_

 _They all get happy._

 _"Huh? You're not all here yet?" Asuna said_

 _"We couldn't contact one of our members. We'll jump in once we're all here, so go on ahead." Klein said_

 _"All right. If you're late, then I'm going to earn all of your points, okay?" Asuna said_

 _"No way, Asuna!" Klein said_

 _His friends were laughing. Asuna start's walking inside the park._

* * *

 _*Inside The Park*_

 _Asuna and the other players were ready to start the raid. She had her clothes again that she used from the last boss. The clock finally hit's it time as everything started changing. After everything was changed. The monster started appearing. The monster appeared as the it looked like a eagle like animal. Yuna then appear's from the sky._

 _"Everybody ready?" Yuna said_

 _Everyone started cheering._

 _"Now, let the battle begin! Music, start!" Yuna said_

 _Yuna snap's her finger as the music started playing. Asuna took out her sword ready to fight. The ealge started charging at them. Back at the entrance of the park._

 _"Holy crap! Yuna showed up!" Klein said_

 _"We've gotta get going!"_

 _"Damn, he's not answering my texts We'd better go or today's prey will-" Klein said_

 _"No. Today's prey is you!"_

 _A monster started appearing behind them._

 _"Why is it here?" Klein said_

 _A rockey bull like appeared and slams the ground._

 _Back at the park. Yuna started singing for the players now._

 _"Oh, a new song! Lucky!"_

 _The eagle charges at Asuna and the other players. They all dodged the attack. At the park entrance. The monster was throwing rock's at them. At a distance, two players were looking at them fighting it._

 _"As expected. I see why they were part of the Assault Teams." The player said_

 _"I still remember that." Sonic said_

 _Klein slashes the monster leg causing it to fall apart from his body. Klein then slashes him again, this time on his stomach. The bosses red eyes were not glowing anymore._

 _"But... Will show you the difference between AR and VR." The player said_

 _"Just watch and learn." Sonic said_

 _The two of both walked back as they running towards them. Klein and his friends defeated the boss very quickly._

 _"All right!"_

 _"Score! The bonus is ours!"_

 _Someone was running towards one of the players. The player turn's around just to get punch in the stomach very by two players. They all got shock._

 _"There's no pain like this in VR, right?" The player said_

 _"Feel's painful right?" Sonic said_

 _The two of them both kicked the player away. They then punch another player very hard. Then another one in the stomach. The player charges at them but they both kicked him._

 _"You bastards! What the hell are you doing?" Klein running toward's them_

 _Klein's took off his Augma as he try to punch both the player and Sonic. The two of them both backed up away from him dodging his punches._

 _"Hey, hey, what a killjoy." The player said_

 _"We can do this all night if we have too." Sonic said_

 _The player and Sonic's vision turned into a future vision to see the next punch. They both dodge every punch from him._

 _"Damn you!" Klein said_

 _The player grab's his arm and pull's it behind his back._

 _"Hey, let's have some fun." The player said_

 _"I'll do it first." Sonic said_

 _Sonic was walking toward's Klein. Klein see's Sonic walking toward's him._

 _"Sonic!" Klein said_

 _Sonic punches Klein in the stomach. Klein vomit blood out from his mouth._

 _"How can you do this to your own friend. You bastard! Why are you helping him out?! Klein said_

 _"Because you guys are weak. I want to with players that has almost the same strength as me. I want to be more notice than just being a player that no one cares about and get's less attention then Kirito." Sonic said_

 _"You blue bastard!" Klein yelled_

 _"Do it now." Sonic said_

 _"With pleasure." The player said_

 _The player pull's Klein's arm's up as they crack. Klein yell's in pain._

 _"If you tell this to anyone of them. I'll make sure to punch that puny little face. You got that." Sonic said_

 _The player throw's Klein with his friend that were all at the ground. Klein was in total pain. The player grab's his Augma._

 _"Here. You forgot something." The player said_

 _The player put's his Augma back on Klein. The player than grab's his back neck and put's him up._

 _"Keep your eyes open." The player said_

 _Klein open's his eyes to see the boss getting back up. The boss was more angry and was on fire. The boss was crawling toward's them. The boss stab's him as his heary rate was going up. The monster than roar's at him as everything turned white._

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 **Yep, it's here. SAO Ordinal Scale. As you can see that I stopped in Klein fight. Which means, this story will be a four part serious of Ordinal Scale. I hope everyone is ready for this serious. Because it's about to get more intense. I hope everyone enjoys this stroy and plot twist. Next chapter will published in a couple of days. So stay tuned to that. That's really much I have to say. I hope everyone has a great day and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	2. Friend Or Foe?

**Sword Art Online Ordinal Scale: 4 Years Later**

 **Friend Or Foe?**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left Off Last Time*_

 _With Asuna. The Eagle was charging at the them. The players were shooting at the boss. The boss than land's on too of a tower. Lighting strucked the boss as it was gaining more power._

 _"That motion... An area-of-effect attack is coming! Tanks, draw the boss's attention!" Asuna said_

 _"R-Right!"_

 _"It'll use its ultimate move soon, so when it hovers, aim for the wings!" Asuna said to the shooters_

 _"Uh, right!"_

 _"Let's finish it off once it's shot down!" Asuna said to players with axe_

 _"Gotcha!"_

 _The boss land in front of the tanks. They started hitting their shields to get his attention. The eagle roars as fires lighting at them. The tanks blocked the lighting attack._

 _"Fire!" Asuna command_

 _The shooters all started shooting the eagle at once. The bullets made holes on the wings. The boss started flying down. It hit's the ground._

 _"Now!"_

 _"Right!"_

 _The players were charging at the eagle. Once the dust cleared off, The eagle look's to see three players attack him at the same time. The boss fall's at the ground again but get's back up and fly's._

 _"Oh, no!"_

 _The boss was charging at the tanks but they all blocked his charging attacks. Asuna than cut's threw the boss as it exploded behind her. The boss disapper's in mid-air. Everyone started cheering. The place turned back to normal._

 _"That was awesome!"_

 _"Nice direction!"_

 _"Do you have experience from other games?"_

 _"W-Well, Th-Thanks!" Asuna said_

 _"So it's you again! Congrats!" Yuna landing next to her_

 _Asuna quickly move's far from her._

 _"Oh, what a pity." Yuna said_

 _10,000 bonus for Asuna._

 _"Well... See you later, Asuna." Yuna said_

 _Yuna disapper's._

 _"Lighting Flash Asuna... Ordinal Scale is a truly realistic MMO game where players are free from fear of death. And that's where I'll demonstarte my ture power." Niji said looking at her from a bridge_

 _"Asuna... I'm coming for you." Sonic said_

 _"What is happening to me? Why am changing so much?" Sonic thought_

 _(You will soon find out why Sonic joined Niji in the upcoming chapters.)_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Asuna was leaving the park as she was walking back home by herself in the night._

* * *

 _*MMO Stream*_

 _"Here's the latest on Ordinal Scale, the AR game everyone's been talking about. Apparently, there are event battles where Sword Art Online's old Aincrad bosses are appearing."_

 _"And also, the boss raids can get you a ton of points. Not just that, but the chance that Yuna will perform live there are extremely high! I wish I could rank up and earn enough to pay my internet bills!"_

 _"Now, now. Also, with the publishing of "The Complete SAO Incident Records" last month. There's been a surge of people wanting to relive Sword Art Online which is now shut down."_

 _"Feels like people are jumping on the bandwagon, huh?"_

 _"That's why, along with the increase in Augma users, there's been a downturn in logins for mainstream VR games like ALO and GGO."_

 _"Is everyone bored of VR?"_

 _"I couldn't say for sure, but we have some of the show's past guests live right now. Here you go!"_

 _They switch the camera to Eugene._

 _"In the next ALO duel tournament, I'd like to face players who pose a threat to me. But they may as well declare me the winner." Eugene said_

 _"But you didn't win last time, did you?" Alicia said_

 _They switch the camera to Siune amd Jun._

 _"We're extremely attached to this place, so we don't have plans to move away." Siune said_

 _They switch the camera to Sakuya._

 _"Lately, the number of players in Sylph territory has been plunging. It's a shame, as we're no longer able to hole major events. But I'm not worried about a thing. I'm sure everyone will be back someday." Sakyua said_

 _The Camera switches to the cowbay player from GGO._

 _"Fukajirou, where did you go? I even went through all the trouble to get a new grenade launcher just for you!" The player garbbing the camera_

 _Someone pushes him away._

 _"L-Leafa!" Recon yelling at the camera_

 _"Come back!"_

 _A message appeared on the screen._

 _*We apologize for the unseemly images.*_

 _"Uh, and last but not least, we have an unexpected big guest!"_

 _"Enjoy!"_

 _Yuna apper's._

 _"Good evening, everybody! There's only four more days until my first live arena show! I hope you're all looking foward to it!" Yuna said_

 _Everyone started cheering._

* * *

 _*At A Dark Room*_

 _In a dark with just the monitors on. A person click's on something on his monitor._

 _*A.I. Program*_

 _The window open's up as things started appearing._

* * *

 _*The Next Day*_

 _Kazuto and Sonic were at the bridge doing some things with the Augma._

 _"Good morning, Daddy and Brother!" Yui said_

 _"Morning, Yui." Kazuto said_

 _"How it's going Yui?" Sonic said_

 _"Pretty good." Yui said_

 _Yui yawn's._

 _"Where are we?" Yui said_

 _"Oh, this is where Asuna participated in that event battle yesterday." Kazuto said_

 _"I was also there as well." Sonic said_

 _"Mommy's really giving it her all, isn't she?" Yui said_

 _"Looks like it." Kazuto said_

 _Yui look's at the calender._

 _"Daddy, what's this mark for?" Yui said_

 _"Yeah, that's the day Asuna, Sonic and I promised to go see the meteor shower at Mt. Doudaira." Kazuto said_

 _"That sounds lovely! I want to see it, too!" Yui said_

 _"Of course you're coming with us." Kazuto said_

 _"Yay! I wonder what should I wear?" Yui said_

 _"I promised Asuna in SAO that's where-" Kazuto said_

 _"Hey, I know, Daddy! Why don't you train to fight in Ordinal Scale right now? Mommy was worried about you not getting enough exercise. You should show her how cool you are with brother, or you'll have a marruage crisis!" Yui said_

 _Sonic giggle's a little._

 _"Ordinal Scale, activate." Kazuto and Sonic both said_

 _They both transformed into their Ordinal Scale clothes. They took out their swords and started swinging it around._

 _"Feel's like the SAO weight." Sonic said_

 _"It just feels so different, like there's a huge lag or..." Kirito said_

 _"It's a different sensation from virtual reality! Your only option is to practice, Daddy!" Yui said_

 _Kirito swing's his sword more. He than take's a breath._

 _"That's more like it Kirito!" Sonic walking toward's him_

 _"Yui, you know what-" Kirito said_

 _They both turn around to see a female in front of them. They both get scared. The girl fall's on the floor._

 _"Were sorry!" Kirito said_

 _"We didn't mean to scare you like that!" Sonic said_

 _They try to gran her hand but it went threw._

 _"What the?" Sonic confuse_

 _The girl knees and start's picking up something on the ground._

 _"Who are you?" Kirito said_

 _"Answer us now." Sonic said_

 _No reponse. The player quickly get's up in front of them. She had red eyes. She look's away and rasies her hand. She said something but they couldn't listen to her. The plauer disapper's out of sight. Kirito and Sonic were both rubbing their heads confused. They both deactivated Ordinal Scale._

 _"Yui, did you see that?" Kazuto said_

 _"Yes." Yui said_

 _"She didn't have an NPC tag, but..." Kazuto said_

 _"She didn't seem to be a player, either." Yui said_

 _"So that means... Is she an AR ghost?" Kazuto said_

 _"No, that's not possible." Yui said_

 _"Right... It looked like she was saying something..." Kirito said_

 _"Judging by how her lips moved, it seems like she was saying, "Search." Yui said_

 _A moment lf silence. Then, somone grab both shoulders of both of them. They both get gasp and turned around quickly. It was Asuna._

 _"Kirito! Sonic! Thanks for waiting." Asuna said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _The three of them were eating breakfest._

 _"Sorry I went to the event by myself." Asuna said_

 _"You don't have to worry about me." Kazuto said_

 _Yui was flying around the place._

 _"I was there as well." Sonic said_

 _"Really? I never saw you there." Asuna said_

 _"I was somewhere else helping someone else." Sonic said_

 _"You really love helping other people, don't you?" Asuna said_

 _"What can I say?" Sonic said_

 _"By the way, you said you'd spotted some other SAO survivors besides us in that UDX battle?" Kazuto said_

 _"Yes. That No. 2 player." Asuna said_

 _"Oh, that guy?" Kazuto said_

 _"He was really good in that boss fight." Sonic said_

 _"I think he was a member of the Knights of the Blood Oath. Probably" Asuna said_

 _"Probably?" Kazuto said_

 _"The thing is, he's totally different than he was in SAO. Back then, he went by the name Nautilus, and he was diligent and had potental_ _, but he couldn't overcome his fear of death, so he didn't take part in a single boss raid." Asuna said_

 _"So his play style totally changed, huh?" Kazuto said_

 _"He moved so nimbly in an AR game... it's like he's a gymnast." Asuna said_

 _"You didn't talk to him?" Kazuto said_

 _"No. I don't know if he'd be glad to see me in real life. But since he was a fellow guild member, I am a little concerned." Asuna said_

 _"That's our former vice commander, huh?" Kazuto said_

 _"Come on!" Asuna said_

 _The both giggle. Sonic was just staring at them._

 _"Why did I try to deflect the rocket in the first place? I all wanted was to protect her, that's it." Sonic thought_

 _"Hey, Asuna. You haven't heard of any stories of ghosts appearing in this park, have you?" Kazuto said_

 _"Come on! Cut it out, will you? You know I don't like ghost stories!" Asuna said_

 _"Oh, yeah. That's right." Kazuto said_

 _"By the way, Kirito, about that promise we made..." Asuna said_

 _"Y-Yeah?" Kazuto said_

 _"My mom started grilling me about who I was going with." Asuna said_

 _"Eh? You mean..." Kazuto said_

 _"But it's all right. We need to get ready, don't we?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah. You're right." Kazuto said_

 _"Daddy, Brother, Mommy? I was able to find out one thing!" Yui landing on the table_

* * *

 _*Inside ALO, The House*_

 _"Everybody, please look at this. So far, the boss monsters have appeared every night at 9:00 PM. This is where Daddy, Brother and Mommey fought Kagachi the Samurai Lord two days ago." Yui showing the location of the boss fight_

 _She fly's to the next area of the map._

 _"And this is where Mommy and Brother battled last night. Let me plot the locations whete the other nine boss monsters showed up I'm also overlaying a map of Old Aincrad on it." Yui said_

 _More bosses areas were appearing._

 _"This is... The places where the boss monsters appeared overlap with the dungeon in Old Aincrad! To be precise, these are the closest parks and plazas to the coordinates that overlap with the dungeon. Therefore, we can make certain predictions. I anticipate that tonight at nine, one will appear at Yebisu Garden Place in Shibuya!_

 _"If we know in advance where it's going to be, I can join, too!" Silica said_

 _"It's at night though, is that okay?" Asuna said_

 _"As long as I'm with you guys, I'll be fine! Funny, our parents would complain of this was VR." Lizbeth said_

 _"Well, yeah."_

 _"I'll be at work then, so I can't go." Sinon said_

 _"Huh, Kirito, you're not going?" Sinon said_

 _"Nah, I'm going to pass on this one. But Sonic is going to this one tonight." Kirito said_

 _"That's right. I going to every boss raid." Sonic said_

 _"What! Are you that bad at AR battles?" Lizbeth said_

 _"A bit." Kirito said_

 _"Guess it can't be helped, then." Lizbeth said_

 _"Bike..." Silica whisper's_

 _Sinon look's at her._

 _"All right, let's show Yuna our veteran party play!" Lizbeth said_

 _"Right!" Asuna and Silica said_

 _"By the way, where's Klein?" Kirito said_

 _Sonic eyes widen._

 _"I'm changing a lot! Am I a friend or foe to them?!" Sonic thought_

 _"Who knows? Probably immersing himself in Ordinal Scale somewhere?" Sinon said_

 _"Oh yeah, I did see him before the battle yesterday, but Klein didn't get to join the event. He said they were waiting on one Furinkazan member." Asuna said_

 _"With AR battles, it's a pain having to physically be at the virtual venue." Sinon said_

 _"Speaking of which, we should pick time to meet when we go see the meteor shower, right?" Yui said_

 _Sinon, Silica, and Lizbeth looked at Kirito. He shosh her._

 _"Whatever. Let's discuss our plans for tonight. First, let's decide where to meet up." Lizbeth said_

 _Kirito and Yui both leave the house._

 _"Yui." Kirito said_

 _"Yes, Daddy?" Yui said_

 _"About going to see the starts...keep that a secret from the others." Kirito said_

 _"I'm so sorry!" Yui said_

 _"Well, anyway, could you send the bosses' location data to my cell later?" Kirito said_

 _"Yes, understood!" Yui said_

* * *

 _*At The Real World*_

 _Kazuto wake's up and take's off the Amusphere. He put's them on the desk. Kazuto grab's his phone and start's calling Klein. No response from him. He than, messages Agil. 'I can't reach Klein. Know anything? Kazuto.' He send's the message to Agil._

 _Later, Kazuto was making food for him and Sonic. He soon get's a phone call. He look's to see Asuna calling him. He answer's it._

 _"Hello? Kirito?" Asuna said_

 _"Hey, Asuna. Hang on a sec." Kazuto said_

 _"It really is just pasta." Asuna said_

 _"For today, yeah. That's all my cooking app ever recommends." Kazuto stering the pasta_

 _"Seriously. Your diet's gong to be so unbalanced." Asuna said_

 _"Then make me a ragout rabbit stew again sometime, okay?" Kazuto said_

 _Kazuto put's the pasta at the sink._

 _"That's not going to be easy. But okay, I got it! I can make something similar, so I'll get the ingredients!" Asuna said_

 _"S-Sure. I can't wait." Kazuto said_

 _Later the pasta was now ready. There were two plates on the table. One for him and one for Sonic. Sonic was at the table in time to eat the pasta while it was still warm._

 _"Hey, Kirito. About that ghost you mentioned this afternoon. You asked me id I'd heard if any stores like that in Yoyogi Park." Asuna said_

 _"O-Oh, right." Kazuto said_

 _"I did some digging afterwards. This didn't happen in Yoyogi Park, but lately there are rumors among the players about the ghost of a girl wearing a hoodie." Asuna said_

 _"I-Is that right?" Kazuto said_

 _"Wait, did you and Sonic both see her, too?" Asuna said_

 _"Of course not! And I'm sure the people who said they saw her must've mistaken an NPC for her." Kazuto said_

 _"You really think so?" Asuna said_

 _"Oh, hey! The tent and sleeping bags I have look useable." Kazuto said_

 _"Thanks! Thank goodness you had some outdoor gear at your place! Tell your father thank you for me!" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah, sure." Kazuto said_

 _"I can't wait to see the meteor shower!" Asuna said_

* * *

 _*Somewhere Else*_

 _Eiji was reading a book about something._

 _"Furinkazan guild's leader, Klein, huh?" Eiji said_

 _Eiji crosses out their names. Yuna appear's from outta nowhere._

 _"Good thing I showed my techniques to blue. He is now more powerful than he ever was." Eiji said_

 _"We got a lot of them yesterday, huh?" Yuna said_

 _"I suppose so. But the main dish is still yet to come." Eiji said_

 _"Really?" Yuna said_

 _Yuna walk's to Eiji and look's at the book._

 _"Are you inetersted in this, Yuna?" Eiji said_

 _"Nothing but text. Is it a difficult book?" Yuna said_

 _"No. It's a like a journal of my memories." Eiji said_

 _"If they draw their second swords, no one will remain standing." it says. What is this? It's so cool! Read it to me, Eiji!" Yuna said_

 _Eiji take's a breath._

 _*The Black Swordsmen. "If they draw their second sword, no one will remain standing."*_

* * *

 _*With Kazuto and Sonic*_

 _The two of them were driving the city as everyone had Augmas. Later, they both looked around to see everyone with the Augmas. It was getting dark. When, night time came. Kazuto was getting two sodas for himself and Sonic. Before he can get the sodas. He got a congratulations. They both took out their Augmas and put it on there ears to see the reward. 'YOU WIN! You get a Free Drink Coupon!' with a United Kingdom flag. He get's the coupon. Kazuto grab's the sodas as he gave one to Sonic. Soon after, the same girl appeared in front of them. They were looking away until their eyes were widen. They look again to see the girl again. They both get scare._

 _"Not her again." Sonic said_

 _The girl fall's at the floor again. Kazuto walk's toward's her._

 _"So we meet at last, huh?" Kazuto said_

 _"What do you want?" Sonic said_

 _The girl look's at them._

 _"Have you been looking for me." The girl said_

 _"You don t seem to be a ghost." Kazuto said_

 _The girl get's up and walk's away. The two of them started following her._

 _"Who are you, anyway? Is there something you want us to search for?" Kazuto said_

 _"Will do anything." Sonic said_

 _The girl stop's walking. She raises her arm up as she was disappering again._

 _"Hey!"_

 _"Come on!"_

 _The girl disapper's. Kazuto get's a phone call. He grab's his phone and answer's it._

 _"Hello?" Kazuto said_

 _"You finally picked up!" Agil said_

 _"Oh, my bad. I was driving. What's up?" Kazuto said_

 _"It's about Klein. He's beem in a hospital in Yoyogi since last night. Apparently his arm was broken and his stomach his all messed up." Agil said_

 _"What? Was he in an accident or something?" Kazuto said_

 _"I don't have all the details, but he said he ran into some trouble on his way to an Ordinal Scale battle." Agil said_

 _"I see. Let me know when you find out more." Kazuto said_

 _"Right. Be careful on that bike of yours, too." Agil said_

 _Kazuto end's the call. Yui land's on Kazuto's shoulder._

 _"Daddy..." Yui said_

 _Kazuto get's mad and start's texting to Kikuoka. He send's the message to him._

* * *

 _*At The Mall*_

 _"Do you think Yuna will show up again today?" Silica said_

 _No respond._

 _"What do you think of Yuna, Silica? Is she a program like they announced, or is actually a real human?" Asuna said_

 _"I don't think she's real. But she doesn't seem like just an AI either." Silica said_

 _"I agree! That crystal-clear singing voice isn't something a real human can produce-" Lizbeth said_

 _Silica get's Lizbeth in the stomach._

 _"Oh, so my voice isn't crystal-clear now?" Silica said_

 _"I didn't go that far!" Lizbeth said_

 _"I'm never going to karaoke with you again!" Silica said_

 _"Sorry! Please forgive me!" Lizbeth said_

 _"It's almost time!" Asuna said_

 _Then, Sonic soon make's it in time very fast._

 _"Am I late?" Sonic said_

 _"No, It's just starting." Asuna said_

 _The countdown stop's as everything started changing again. After everything was changed. The monster started appearing. It was crab like monster. All of them got there swords ready. Then, A beam of light appeared as Yuna appeared._

 _"Everybody ready? Now, let the battle begin! Music, start!" Yuna said_

 _The music started playing._

 _"Yuna!" Silica all happy_

 _The ten minute countdown started._

 _"We lucked out! All right, wanna go out there and grab some points?" Lizbeth said_

 _"Yeah!" Asuna, Sonic and Silica said_

 _Later, The boss started jabbing at Lizbeth and Silica. Lizbeth was blocking the attacks._

 _"Just becaise there aren't any tanks!" Lizbeth yelled_

 _Then, the crab flys toward's the wall. It was Sonic and Asuna that attack it._

 _"Exactly as planned." Asuna said_

 _"Good job." Sonic said_

 _"This is tough position to be in!" Lizbeth said_

 _They both giggle._

 _"You four are kicking bitt even though you're a animal and girls!"_

 _The crab started running away._

 _"We're not gonna let you outdo us!"_

 _"All right! Bring it on!" Lizbeth said_

 _Lizbeth and Silica started running towards the boss. Asuna and Sonic both looked to see Eiji in the distance._

 _"Not again..." Sonic thought_

 _Then, Kazuti was running at location of the boss._

 _"Ordinal Scale, activate!" Kirito said_

 _Kirito transform and hide's behind a wall._

 _"Daddy?" Yui said_

 _Kirito shoosh her._

 _"That girl... she looks like someone." Kirito said_

 _With Asuna and Sonic. They both walked up to him._

 _"You were in KoB. You're Nautilus from the Knights of the Blood Oath, right?" Asuna said_

 _"Please don't call me by that name, Asuna." Eigi said_

 _Eiji show's his ranking at her with his name._

 _"Eiji?" Asuna said_

 _Silica attack's the boss but no damage. The boss look's at her. Silica panic's and run's to Lizbeth._

 _"So you've spent a lot of time in this game." Asuna said_

 _"I'm not who I was before. You seem to be a lot more mellow now yourself." Eiji said_

 _"You think so?" Asuna said_

 _"Yes. Back then you were so..." Eiji said_

 _Eiji didn't talk but kept looking at Yuna._

 _"That girl..." Asuna said_

 _"Here goes!" Lizbeth running toward's the boss_

 _Then, something attacked the boss._

 _"It's about time." Eiji said_

 _The floor Yuna was standing started glowing. Everyone started cheering. She continue's singing. Eiji and Sonic were both walking away from Asuna._

 _"Where are you going Sonic?" Asuna said_

 _Sonic didn't reponded._

 _"Sorround it! All at once!"_

 _Then, another one was appering._

 _"What?" Lizbeth said_

 _"Something else is showing up?" Asuna said_

 _Then, Pina appear's and start's jumping._

 _"Pina!" Silica running toward's Pina_

 _"Oh, is that all?" Lizbeth said_

 _"Thank god."_

 _"Pina, did you come to help us?" Silica said_

 _Pina get's mad. 'Pina' started transforming. It tranformed to a bigger dragon. Silica quickly get's up and run's away. The dragon try's to eat her but she jumped away from it. Everyone else started running away._

 _"Silica! This way!" Lizbeth said_

 _The crab slam's his claw's at two players. Kirito was at the bridge looking at the terror._

 _"Daddy! That's the monster called Dorcel the Choas Drake, who would've been the floor 91 boss!" Yui said_

 _"Floor 91?"_

 _Everyone wanted to leave the fight._

 _"Dammit!" Kirito said_

 _Dorcel shoot's fire ball's at Silica. It hit's the wall._

 _"No! Why are you going after me?" Silica yelled_

 _Silica than bump's into Eiji._

 _"I'm sorry-" Silica said_

 _Eiji pushed Silica at the floor. Sonic was right next to Eiji. His eyes widen as he was shock._

 _"Silica!" Kirito yelled_

 _The monster was charging at Silica. Asuna was running toward's her._

 _"Silica!" Asuna yelled_

 _Asuna make's it and hug's Silica. Dorcel was charging at them. Then, Dorcel slashes Asuna. Eiji smile's._

 _"Asuna!" Sonic yelled_

 _"Asuna. Was a weak player." Eiji said_

 _Asuna lost of her HP._

 _*HUNTER DOWN*_

 _Asuna get's a flashback when she got attack by Kayaba. His heart rate was going fast. She started crying as the Augma started flying and into the drone._

 _"Asuna! Stay with me, Asuna!" Silica yelled_

 _"You bastard! Why didn't you help her! I thought you were a good player when I first met yo-" Sonic getting mad at Eiji_

 _Eiji slap's Sonic very hard leaving a hand mark on his cheek._

 _"You work with me now. Don't tell me what to do. We had a agreement." Eiji said_

 _"After everything that you done. I should of never joined you." Sonic said_

 _The mark fade's away as Sonic's HP went back up to max. Dorcel shoot's fire balls at the tanks._

 _"Asuna!" Kirito running toward's Asuna_

 _Kirito soon make's it to Asuna._

 _"Are you all right?" Kirito said_

 _Asuna started waking up slowly as tears were rolling down her eyes. Kirito look's at Eiji all mad._

 _"You bastard! Sonic, why are you aside with him!" Kirito getting said_

 _"It's not what you think." Sonic said_

 _"What the hell did you do?" Kirito getting mad_

 _Eiji quickly run's up to Kirito and put's his sword at his thoart._

 _"No way." Sonic said_

 _"How pitiful. So that's all VR's greatest swordsman amounts to in AR?" Eiji said_

 _"What did you say?" Kirito getting mad_

 _Eiji jump's back away from him. Kirito was getting more angry._

 _"Hey, you! Don't forget game etiquette!" Lizbeth yelled_

 _The dragon shoots fire ball at Lizbeth and the others. A fire ball hit's in front of Kirito and Niji. After the fire was gone. Dorcel land's in fromt of Kirito. Dorcel roar's at him. The time stop as it hit zero._

 _"Too bad!"_

 _The crab disapper's and the dragon fly's away._

 _"Good job!"_

 _"Hey, What about the bonus?"_

 _Everyone started complanning._

 _"Hey, I thought you were going to help Asuna!" Lizbeth said_

 _Everything went back to normal. Niji was gone expect Sonic. Lizbeth was running toward's them._

 _"Asuna! Are you okay?" Lizbeth said_

 _Asuna slowly wake's up._

 _"Why Sonic? Why do such a thing?" Kritio said_

 _"I'm sorry, Kirito. I never knew he was going act like this?" Sonic said_

 _"How did you meet him?" Kirito said_

 _"I got a message from him. But I never met him or was his friend. Please forgive me." Sonic said_

 _"I do accpect your forgivens. Maybe he wanted you to join him because you were going at it the boss with him." Kirito said_

 _"Probably that. Should of never went to deflect that rocket." Sonic said_

 _Sonic walk's up to Kirito. They both hugged it out as they were cool again._

 _"Thanks man." Sonic said_

 _"Anytime." Kirito said_

 _They both stop hugging. Yuna than appear's and walk's pass Sonic and Kirito._

 _"That girl..." Sonic thought_

 _"That's too bad. We'll have to wait for next tme. But I'll bonus points to that blue animal. He's kinda cute." Yuna said_

 _10,000 bouns points for Sonic for no reason._

 _"Thank's I guess?" Sonic said_

 _Yuna than disapper's_

 _"Did I just heared what I just heared?" Kirito said_

 _"Yep, she gave bouns points because she thought I was cute." Sonic said_

 _"I-I'm sorry, Asuna. It's all because I messed up." Silica said_

 _"You got shoved to the ground by that No. 2 guy! What's his problem?" Lizbeth said_

 _"When I see him again, I'll make sure to kill him on what he done to all of you." Sonic making a fist_

 _"Yeah, but you acted just like I'd expect from the Knights of the Blood Oath's vice commander." Kirito walking up to Asuna_

 _Asuna was looking down._

 _"Wh-What's wrong, Asuna?" Kirito said_

 _"N-No! It's nothing!" Asuna said_

 _Someone was spying at them in the distance._

 _"Come on, let's go home."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Will you be okay?"_

 _"Here, grab onto me."_

* * *

 _*At Asuna's House*_

 _Kazuto and Sonic both dropped off Asuna at her home._

 _"All right, see you. Good job tonight." Kazuto said_

 _"Let's hurry. I want to level and upgrade up more. It's been a while since I did that." Sonic said_

 _The two of them were about to leave until Asuna stop's them._

 _"Kirito?" Asuna said_

 _"Hmm? What's up?" Kazuto said_

 _"Um... do you remember the day that you and I first met?" Asuna said_

 _"Of course I do. It was at that boss raid meeting on Aincrad's first floor." Kazuto said_

 _"It was, wasn't it? You asked me to join your party with Sonic, didn't you?" Asuna said_

 _"Looking back now, I can't believe I was able to do something like that." Kazuto said_

 _Asuna was just smiling. Kazuto and Sonic both wave bye to her as they started driving and running away._

* * *

 _*At Asuna's Room*_

 _Asuna was sleeping in her room by herself. She was having dreams back from SAO._

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _Asuna had a flashback when they were at the floor of there house._**

 ** _"I can already see the lake from here." Asuna said_**

 ** _"I can't..."_**

 ** _Minutes later, Asuna was at the forest by herself without Kirito nor Sonic._**

 ** _"Kirito! Sonic! Don't go off on your own! Kirito? Sonic?" Asuna said_**

 ** _Asuna kept walking threw the forest she than stop's walking and look's down. In another dream. Asuna was running toward's Kirito and Sonic walking slowly._**

 ** _"Kirito! Sonic!" Asuna yelled_**

 ** _They both look back at her._**

 ** _"Who are you?" Kirito and Sonic both said_**

 ** _"I'm..."_**

 ** _Eiji apper's in front of them as he was about to grab them three._**

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _Asuna quickly wake's up from her sleep. She was breathing heavily and sweating_

 _"A dream? Kirito? Sonic?" Asuna whisper's_

 _Asuna had flashbacks of Kirito and Sonic but their faces were all blur out._

 _"Kirito... Sonic... No way... Why?" Asuna whisper's_

* * *

 _*At Kazuto's Home*_

 _Someone was calling Kazuto. Kazuto wake's up and grab's his phone and look's at it. He answer it._

 _"Hello?" Kazuto said_

* * *

 _*Inside ALO*_

 _Kirito log's inside ALO. He spawn's inside the house. Sonic was sleeping at the real world as he just finish leveling up and upgrading his character._

 _"What's wrong? It's late. You didn't even turn on the lights." Kirito said_

 _Kirito turn's on a candle._

 _"Sorry, Kirito, for calling you here all of a sudden." Asuna said_

 _"It's okay. Anyway, did something happen?" Kirito said_

 _Asuna look's around the house. She get's up from the couch._

 _"About how long have we lived here, again?" Asuna said_

 _"If you mean since we first bought it in SAO, It's been two and a half years." Kirito said_

 _"Yeah..." Asuna said_

 _"Asuna." Kirito said_

 _A moment of silence._

 _"I knew it. I can't remember..." Asuna said_

 _"What can't you remember?" Kirito said_

 _"I can't remember anthing that happened in Aincrad. How you, Sonic and I met, how we fought together, us living in this house..." Asuna said_

 _"Wh-What are you talking about, Asuna? It's a joke, right?" Kirito said_

 _She nod's with a no._

 _"As time passed, my memories of SAO kept fading. And now there's nothing left." Asuna said_

 _Kirito's eye's widen._

* * *

 _*The Next Day, Northern General Hospital*_

 _Asuna was laying down on bed with the Mediuboid on. Kurahashi was doing everything he can. Kazuto and Sonic werer looking at her threw the window._

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _The four of them were talking about on how it went._

 _"I'll have to go through the data before I'll know any details, but Asuna's brain shows signs of having had its memory scanned in certain areas." Kurahashi said_

 _"Memory scanning in certain areas? Do you mean that it only read her memories of SAO? But how is that possible?" Kazuto said_

 _"One possibility that comes to mind, is that as she's reliving memories of her time in SAO, the base neurons that serve as keys to those memories were identified. And then the images could've been forcibly scanned with focused electron pulses. In the last few days, there have been multiple reporte of similat cases in the city. It could be a coincidence, but what the patients have in common is the fact they've taken part in that AR game's event battles." Kurahashi said_

 _"So are you saying that the Augma is the cause?" Kazuto said_

 _"I can't be certain of that yet." Kurahashi said_

 _"Is Asuna going to be all right?" Kazuto said_

 _"At this time, there are no signs of any organic anomalies in the brain itself. Most likely, her ability to recall was impaired when the electron pulses degenerated her spine. That said, I can't say without further observation whether her symptoms will worsen." Kurhashi said_

 _"In other words, she might lose even more of her memory than she already has?" Kazuto said_

 _Kuahashi was talking about it. The three of them were in complete shock._

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _"I'm sorry, Kirito and Sonic." Asuna said_

 _"Don't worry about it. You still remember recent events, after all. You've just temporarily forgotten what happened in SAO. It'll come back to you in no time." Kazuto said_

 _Asuna thought she opened her menu up._

 _"Asuna?" Kazuto whisper_

 _"What's going on?" Sonic whisper_

 _Asuna start's shaking._

 _"What's wrong, Asuna?" Kazuto said_

 _Asuna than fall's a the floor. Sonic and Kazuto both panic._

 _"Asuna!" Both of them paniced_

 _Asuna wasn't responding. Docters and Nurses were around them._

* * *

 _*Inside ALO*_

 _Kirito and Sonic were giving Asuna a tour or ALO. From the place where they first met, The town, the town of beginnings, Floor 22, through the forest of floor 22. They then sit in the grass. Later, inside there home. Kirito make's a sandwich for Asuna._

 _"Well?" Kirito said_

 _Asuna was about to grab it until stopped._

 _"I'm sorry, Kirito and Sonic. I can't remember anything, after all. Even though I can remember buying this house in ALO so clearly, when it comes to SAO, there's nothing." Asuna said_

 _"Mommy!" Yui said_

 _"I'm sorry, Yui. I know they're our precious memories." Asuna said_

 _"I'm going to see of I can find out what's going on in Ordinal Scale. I'm sure I'll find a clue that will help you regain your memories." Yui said_

 _"Thank you, Yui?" Asuna said_

 _Asuna hug's Yui. Yui hug's back. Kirito and Sonic both hugged them._

 _"Even if I can't remember it now, it's still ture that I lived in this house with you, right?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah." Kirito said_

* * *

 _*Evening, ALO*_

 _The three of them were watching the sun set._

 _"I'll go make us some tea." Kirito said_

 _"I'll help out, too!" Yui said_

 _"No, I'll do it. It'll be a nice change of pace." Asuna said_

 _Asuna get's up from her chair and grab's the plate as she start's walking inside the house. She open's the door and enter's it. The door closes. Sonic and Kirito was just standing there doing nothing._

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 **2 More Left.**


	3. The Concert And The Fight

**Sword Art Online Ordinal Scale: 4 Years Later**

 **The Concert And The Fight**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left Off Last Time*_

 _Sonic and Kirito were still sitting at the chairs doing nothing. They both got up as they as they heard something break inside the house. They both run at the door and slowly open the door. They see Asuna crying with the broken glass. Yui was about to go inside until Kirito stop's her. He nod's with a no. Kirito slowly closes the door. Kirito put's his down as he made a fist._

 _"It's on!" Sonic thought_

 _"Sonic, Go level up and upgrade more." Kirito said_

 _"Got it." Sonic said_

 _Sonic teleport's away. Ready to Level up and upgrade once again._

* * *

 _*At The Real World*_

 _Eiji opened a can of soda. He cheer's and start's drinking._

 _"I'm now more powerful than those Lighting Flash and the Black Swordsmen. Me, of all people! Seriously, I owe it all to Ordinal Scale." Eiji said_

 _Eiji start's humming. Eiji started flashbacks when he was in the Knights of the Blood Oath. Worry, Useless, not wanting to die. All afraid. During SAO, he also meet's girl that helped him._

 _"Soon, I can deliver what I promised to her." Eiji said_

 _Eiji get's a message. He click's om something as he get's transported somewhere else. A dark room with two moniters on._

 _"Hello?" Eiji said_

* * *

 _*At Kazuto's Home*_

 _Kazuto was making more pasta to eat while Sonic was still inside ALO doing his leveling up and upgrading as usual._

* * *

 _*At The Hospital (Past)*_

 _"How's your injury?" Kazuto said_

 _"Just the way it looks." Klein said_

 _Klein try's to get up but it hurted him so much._

 _"Ouch! Sorry to worry you." Klein said_

 _"Klein, has anything about you changed?" Kazuto said_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Do you remember what happened in SAO?" Kazuto said_

 _"No, when I try to remember, it's like my head's fogged up. Well, but it wasn't all fun times, right? So I figure, if that's how it's gonna be, so be it." Klein said_

* * *

 _*Present*_

 _While Kazuto was making pasta for him and Sonic. He notice two bags on the couch._

 _"I can't wait to see the meteor shower!" Asuna said_

 _The water started flowing out of the pasta. Kazuto walk's up to his Augma and grab's it._

* * *

 _*At Kazuto's Room*_

 _Kazuto log's inside his Augma._

 _"Welcome to Augma!"_

 _Kirito start's typing something on the Ordinal Scale Forum._

 _*It's possible your memory might be impaired if you fight the old SAO bosses in OS. Two of my friends are suffering from it. Everyone, don't fight the old SAO bosses. It's dangerous.*_

 _He send's it. He quickly get's a message._

 _*That's impossible*_

 _More people started responding to it. They all said it was all fake._

 _"Dammit!"_

 _He soon's get flashback's of Eiji._

 _"Search Ordinal Scale rankings!" Kazuto command_

 _The Oridinal Scale rankings apperad. In third, Ramenman. Second, Eiji and Sonic. first, ..._

* * *

 _*Somewhere Else*_

 _Kazuto was at another location with other people. Sonic was still at his home playing ALO. While walking, he notice him. Eiji. He started walking toward's him. He grab's his shoulder._

 _"Hey!" Kazuto said_

 _The player turn's around. It wasn't Eiji._

 _"S-Sorry about that." Kazuto said_

 _"Let's go."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Later, Kazuto was looking around the place everywhere. Searching and searching._

* * *

 _*At The Hospital (Past)*_

 _"I can't tell if this was simply an accident, or done intentionally. But if it's the latter, the same thing may continue to happen." Kurahashi said_

 _"You mean, other SAO survivors playing Ordinal Scale could lose their memories like Asuna?" Kazuto said_

 _Kurahashi nod's with a yes._

 _"If I get taken out now, I'll lose my memories, too. Of I lose my memories of those two years... Can I be with Asuna like I always have?" Kazuto thought_

* * *

 _*The Present*_

 _"Daddy, I'm sorry! I couldn't find the player named Eiji. I couldn't get any information from just his name and the visual data of his previous battle." Yui said_

 _"I see." Kazuto said_

 _"Do your best, Daddy. I'll gather data throughout the battle and try to find something!" Yui said_

 _"Right, I know you will. I'm counting on you, Yui!" Kazuto said_

 _"Right!" Yui said_

 _"Someone's pretty pumped up, huh?" Asada said_

 _Kazuto and Yui both look to see Asada and Sonic._

 _"Sinon, why are you here? And Sonic, how were you able to find Sinon and walk with her?" Kazuto said_

 _"You told everyone it's too riskt to fight the bosses, but you're doing it anyway." Asada said_

 _"I saw it as well when I logged off ALO and put on the Augma. And yea, I saw Sinon walking here so I follow her here." Sonic said_

 _"But it really is dangerous. If you get killed by the boss, you'll end up like Asuna-" Kazuto said_

 _"I'll be fine. After all, I'm not an SAO survivor. As long as I don't have any memories to scan, nothing can happen to me. Right, Yui?" Asada said_

 _"Yes, that's the assumption." Yui said_

 _"But there's no proof-" Kazuto said_

 _"If you're that worried, then make sure you protect me, okay?" Asada said_

 _"Daddy, please look out for Sinon!" Yui said_

 _Everyone started turning theor Ordinal Scale selfs. Kazuto nod's. The three both take out the thing from their pockets and gloves._

 _"Oridnal Scale, activate!" The three of them said_

 _The three of them started turning into their Oridnal Scale selfs. After they did, Kirito and Sonic had the clothes while Sinon had a green color version and a gun. Everything started turning different. The boss was appering._

 _"That's... The floor 18 boss, Dire Tusk? Wasn't today the floot 13 boss?" Kirito said_

 _"This time, there are different bosses that will appear one by one." Yui said_

 _"Redundant once." Sinon said_

 _"In addition, where the boss appears in random!" Yui said_

 _"Really appeared Dire Tusk!"_

 _"Nice!"_

 _The countdown start's. Dire Tusk started charging at them. He was about to hit a player until the chains stopped him. Sinon fire's as she shoot's Dire Tusk._

 _"We must work together." Kirito said_

 _"I'll go as planned!" Sinon said_

 _People started shooting at Dire and running towards him. Dire Tusk run's toward to take them off._

 _"The boss is careless."_

 _"Stay away!" Kirito yelled_

 _"No!" Sonic yelled_

 _Dire Tusk's chains were broken apart. Dire Tusk was about to attack two players until Sonic and Kirito both pushed them away. Sinon over's roll to dodge the attack. She look's to see a player attacked from the attack._

 _"It's getting started." Kirito yelled_

 _Sonic run's toward's Kirito. Dire Tusk look's at them both. Dire Tusk attack's but they both rolled over it. A player was down as the Augma flew away from him. Sinon run's toward's him. Yui saw the Augma flying in at the drone. It went inside. Yui start's flying very fast to the drone. She goes inside the drone. She start's chasing the Augma. She was catching up to it. Before she can get closer, a Keep out sign apper in front of her. Yui stop's flying._

 _Outside, People were cheering at the fight. Dire Tusk put's the chains around his body. He than jump's and attack's a Tank but he blocked it. Kirito and Sonic were running towards him and attack him but he blocked it. They were blocking eachothers attacks. Dire Tusk jump's back away from them._

 _"Your both too pushy." Sinon said_

 _Kirito and Sonic were charging at Dire Tusk but he slam's his attack at the ground at them. Dire Tusk roar's at them. Dire Tusk start's doing a chain tornado. Sonic and Kirito were blocking the chains from attacking them. Sinon fires her sniper at him as the chains broke. Kirito and Sonic were running towards him. Dire Tusl look's at them and slam's his feet at the ground. Dire Tusk was about to attack them until Sinon fires her sniper again at him again. It hit Dire Tusk. Sonic and Kirito started slicing him threw his body. They both trip as Dire Tusk exploded and disapper in thin-air. Sonic and Kirito both put their swords away._

 _"Today he is not coming here." Kirito said_

 _"You both did great." Sinon said_

 _"Sorry, You save us." Kirito said_

 _"Thank you." Sonic said_

 _"You have to pay for it with a cake in Ginza." Sinon said_

 _"I have a coupon to eat at Gyudon, so let's say we're even." Kirito said_

 _"I do not need that. Well then, take me home with your motorcycle." Sinon said_

 _Kirito and Sonic soon notice Yuna. They saw her wearing something else._

 _"Yuna?" Kirito said_

 _"Is that you?" Sonic said_

 _Yuna look's at them as her hoodle fell._

 _"Wait a minute! You really are..." Kirito said_

 _They started running towards her. Before they ran closer to her, she disapper's. She was no where in sight._

 _"Sorry, Papa. I had a little more, but I was intercepted. But when the player gets hit from the Boss, there is one player who is scanned with same sort of program." Yui said_

 _"I see, huh?" Kirito said_

 _Kirito punches a vending machine._

 _"Shit!"_

 _"Whoa, calm down Kirito." Sonic said_

 _Asada stop's walking toward's them._

 _"Do you want to say something?" Kazuto said_

 _"No!" Asada said_

 _Kazuto soon get's a reward. A free drink. He accpet's it as he click's on a sode he wanted. Kirito knee's down and was about to get the soda._

 ** _"Look fot it!"_**

 _"That's right! Yui, can you remember the direction the veiled girl pointed to?" Kirito said_

 _"Yes, what is it?" Yui said_

 _"Combine that direction with the map of Tokyo" Kazuto said_

 _A huge map appered over them. The location was on the map as it zoomed in._

 _"A building in Ookayama?" Asada said_

 _"Yui, what is it?" Kazuto said_

 _"Papa, it's a building belonging to Touto Technology University." Yui said_

 _"So she told us to go there!" Kazuto said_

 _"I will look for data about the players at the University." Yui said_

 _Picutes appeared everywhere around them. Kazuto soon notice something._

 _"That person?" Kazuto said_

 _"The figure behind the development of Augma, Professor Shigemura Tetsuhiro." Yui said_

 _"Augma?"_

* * *

 _*The Next Day At The University*_

 _A class was in session._

 _"Full Dive and VR are technologies in the past. In addition, Full Dive is the problem itself. To be able to play VR games, players have to break the connection with the real world and the risks are very big. Of course, technology related to Full Dive is not just a game. Communication, browsing, and data protection. But all that is just limitation information that can be collected. So instead of using a dangerous Full Dive, it's only natural that we move on with AR. So far, does anyone have any questions?"_

 _Nobody raised there hands._

 _"Well then, you there!"_

 _"AR does not have big risk like Full Dive, but if there is danger, what do you think?" Kazuto said_

 _Kazuto was there without Sonic. Sonic was at his house playing ALO. Leveling and upgrading. The usual._

 _"Is that a question of what happened recently?"_

 _"No, but I am asking about how deep the machine can explore the depth of information. Full Dive technology is like turning illusion into reality. But, what AR technology can turn reality into an illusion?" Kazuto said_

 _Nothing, just silence._

 _"The question I will answer later, today we will stop here."_

* * *

 _*Later, Shigemura Lab*_

 _"Frankly, Do you know knowing the second-ranked Ordinal Scale player, Eiji expect Sonic?" Kazuto said_

 _"I have no idea."_

 _"Is not he included in your class?" Kazuto said_

 _"Here there are many students."_

 _"Well then, do you know about the loss SAO players' memories? Did Augma do a scan on the players' brains?" Kazuto said_

 _"Did you hear all that from Kikuoka?"_

 _"After Augma goes abnormally I can find out if I investigate. If this continues, Augma can be erased like a Nerve Gear. Do you want to take the same path as Kayaba Akihiko?" Kazuto said_

 _"What are you talking about? If memory scanning is possible, then why question the lost SAO player's memories? There are many statements from various parties. Do not all SAO players want to forget about the terrifying event? If you have any other questions, just put them in the the report. But you are not the one who deserves my free time."_

 _Kazuto grab's his stuff and walk's out of the room._

 _"Do you want to create a robot? Excuse me!" Kazuto said_

 _Before Kazuto walked out of the room. He notice a picture of a young girl on the desk._

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _"It is ture that Shigemura has a daughter. No, I mean he once had a daughter. But she died two years ago._

 _Kazuto was looking at the photo of the girl on his phone._

 _"Yuna?"_

 _"I do not know if you know this. but his daughter used Nerve Gear. She is a victim of SAO."_

 _"What does this mean? Actually what's all this for?" Kazuto said_

 _"Probably the same as the Professor said, erasing all of SAO Survivor's bad memories."_

 _"Anyway, it's possible that Augma is dangerous. Kikuoka, can not you provide special services to handle this?" Kazuto said_

* * *

 _*At The Location where Kikuoka worked*_

 _"We are working on it, but out opponent is a company with a big project. If there is no solid evidence, we can not move. We need time." Kikuoka said_

 _"There are many Ordinal Scale plauers who used to be SAO players. If they keep playing face Aincrad boss, the player who lost his memory will continue to grow." Kazuto said_

 _"We will try as hard as possible. Klein and his friends whi are being treated also experience the same problem. Instead of worrying about their memories, I was more worried about their bodies. Kirito, do not jumo against the boss. If your memory disappears, it is a problem for us." Kikuoka said_

* * *

 _*Back With Kazuto*_

 _Kazuto end's the call and put's phone away as he start's walking away. In the window of the building. Eiji was looking right at him. Later, Kazuto put his helmet on the motorcycle as he get's a phone call from someone. He answer's it._

 _"What's up?" Kazuto said_

 _"No, I just want to hear your voice." Asuna said_

 _"I see. Asuna. can we meet now?" Kazuto said_

 _"Um?"_

 _"If you're not busy." Kazuto said_

 _"Yeah sure. But I'm a little afraid of going out." Asuna said_

 _"All right, then I'll go to your house. I'm near Ookayama, so i'll be there in about 20 minutes." Kazuto said_

* * *

 _*At Asuna's House*_

 _Kazuto enter's her house and closes the door behind him._

 _"Ex-Excuse me!" Kazuto said_

 _"No need to behave like that. Right now, no ones at home." Asuna said_

 _"B-But, this is the first time for me. I should have brought something." Kazuto said_

 _"I do not need that. Please come in!" Asuna said_

 _The two of them stary walking up the stairs._

 _"There are some people who want SAO players to forget the horrible events of the past. On the other hand, it sounds right." Kazuto said_

 _"It is ture there are many terrible and bad things that have happened. But the past two years in SAO is the foundation for the creation of our memories." Asuna said_

* * *

 _*At Asuna's Room*_

 _The two of them entered inside Asuna's own room._

 _"Uh, so this is the smart room people talk about, huh? But the atmosphere is very similar to your house in Salemburg." Kazuto said_

 _"Wait here, I'll bring a drink." Asuna said_

 _"Oh."_

 _"Just sit down." Asuna said_

 _Asuna leave's the room and closes the door. Kazuto was now alone in the room. Kazuto started looking around her room. From pictures she had, stuff she had and a closet that open's itself. Kazuto move's away from the closet but's a chair. He turn's around see the chair opening the desk drawer. Kazuto look's inside to see a book. He grab's it and take's a look of it. He looked at book and open's the chapter. It was her dairy._

 _"For tomorrow me. I have forgotten to write it lately, but maybe I'll forget that I'm back in the real world, so I will write this feeling now. It's been four years since I met Kirito and Sonic. My time with them is like a shining crystal. If... my memory disappers because of the Ordinal Scale, if I make new memories with them, everything will be fine, right? We will go to Mount Saitama to see the stars. But the memory of that promise may disappear. Looks like they promised me a gift. Will they forgive me if I forget the promise? I wanted to give them a gift as well, but I was not allowed to work. Therefore I want to collect as many points and give them something. I love Kirito! Sonic is just more than a friend! He's like brother to me. If I get to forget Kirito and Sonic too... If this feeling also disappears... If I can not make new memories with them... Just thinking about it makes me scared. Please myself for tomorrow, do not forget this feeling!"_

 _Kazuto closes the book and turn's around to see Asuna at the door._

 _"Don't worey about it, you may read it." Asuna said_

 _Asuna put's the drinks on the table. Kazuto put's the book back inside the drawer. He turn's aroun and run's toward's Asuna. He than hug's her. He hug her so much that they both fell down at the bed. Asuna look's to see Kazuto between her breast._

 _"Asuna, sorry!" Kazuto said_

 _"I love you, Kirito. Love you very much. Although my memories of SAO disappered, this feeling will not disapper!" Asuna said_

 _"Me too, Asuna. I love you. From the first we met until now and so on." Kazuto said_

 _Kazuto look's at her and kisses her. Asuna kissed him back. They then break the kiss._

 _"I promise, I can certainly restore your memories. So trust me, Asuna!" Kazuto said_

 _Asuna nod's with a yes._

* * *

 _*Inside Ordinal Scale, Night Time*_

 _"Ah, there's a falling star. Hey, Eiji, eventually it will happen tomorrow. I will realize my dream of singing freely!" Yuna said_

 _"Yes, are you nervous?" Eiji said_

 _"No. Not at all. I can sing for everyone, so I'm very happy. And I'll be the number one Diva!" Yuna said_

 _"Right, I will make you the most radiant in this world." Eiji said_

 _"Hey, read the book again, Eiji." Yuna said_

 _"Yes, of course." Eiji said_

 _Eiji take's out his book._

 _"This time, what story will you appear in the book? I want to know." Yuna said_

 _"Nothing. I do not appear in this book. People who do not show up in the battle did not deserve incorporated into this book." Eiji said_

 _Eiji soon get's a call._

 _"Yes?" Eiji answering the call_

 _They both appeared at the same room last time. Eiji walk's away._

 _"Damn!"_

 _"You work too casually. The police have begun a suspect. Hurry up!"_

 _"Well, I understand! I have prepared a map for the last phase. You will fulfill that promise, right?"_

 _"Of course, I will not forget it."_

 _"I beg, In addition, Yuna began to show interest other than singing."_

 _"That is the effect of the sample we get. We must continue our plan."_

 _"I see."_

* * *

 _*At The Real World, Evening*_

 _Kazuto was riding somewhere. Sonic was following him as well. Kazuto look's at his phone that had a GPS on. They both were going faster._

* * *

 _*Night Time*_

 _The two of them were at a location that wasn't bust. Kazuto took off his helmet and put's it on his motorcycle. The two of them started walking all alone in the dark. The two of them kept on walking alone. What they didn't know was that the same girl was following them. They didn't notice but the girl touched both of them from behind. After that, the two of them were in their Ordinal Scale clothes. The sun started rising. The two of them kept walking until they saw the girl at the bridge._

 _"Yuna, huh? Where is this? Is this dream, or..." Kazuto said_

 _"Dream and virtual worlds are almost the same. When you wake up, only the memories are left in your mind." 'Yuna' said_

 _"Memory?"_

 _"Probably, it's all a dream. Complete the game of death and return to the real world. When you wake up, you are still in Aincrad. Have you ever thought of that?"_

 _"I've thought about it, but I do not want it to happen. I see. So you also have been into SAO, huh? Are you the daughterof Professor Shigemura? Are you still alive? What can I get after sending me to see the Peofessor? Why would Professor talk Asuna's memory about SAO? What is Augma for?" Kirito walking toward's her and asking a lot of question_

 _Yuna start's walkinh away from him. She start's singing a little song. Sonic and Kirito were just at her sing. After she sang her little song. She look's at them._

 _"I just want to sing. It was my wish." Yuna said_

 _"What should we do? What should we do to save Asuna?" Kirito said_

 _"Is ther anything?" Sonic said_

 _"If you want save Asuna, then your current level is not enough. Expect for Sonic, he's the higest outta any other player. Now, the time is almost here. Get up!" Yuna said_

 _Yuna snap's her finger._

* * *

 _*In The Real World*_

 _Kazuto and Sonic both woked up quickly at the sidewalk._

 _"A-Are you two okay?" The police said_

 _"Yes." Kazuto said_

 _"Are you two playing the game using Augma. Lately the game is popular, but you have to be careful. Do not get in touble." The police walking away_

 _Kazuto and Sonic both took off there Augma. They just kept looking at it. They both nodded._

* * *

 _*At The Karaoke*_

 _Asuna and Keiko were at the Karaoke singing one of Yuna's song's. The two of them were singing. Rika and Asada were factiming Sugu._

 _"That's it, so it seems like Silica will start first." Rika said_

 _"So it nevet happened, huh? If I could just follow the fight..." Sugu said_

 _"Klein is also in the hospital, so maybe it would be nice if he did not come." Rika said_

 _"Kirito was... though he forbade anyone from playing the Ordinal Scale, but he played alone with Sonic. I also helped them, anyway." Asada said_

 _"In that case, I will teach my kendo teammates to get used to playing in that game. Anything going with Sonic as well?" Sugu said_

 _"Beautiful love between siblings. And Sonic, you should seen him with another player in the first boss fight. He was going at it. I think he is use to now." Rika said_

 _Keiko open's the door to call Rika and Asada._

 _"Liz the next song will all sing together. The concert will start tomorrow, so we have to be ready! Quickly hold the mic!" Keiko giving the mic to Rika and taking inside the room leaving Asada_

 _"Is so, what problem might it be?" Asada looking at them_

 _"But, Asuna looks very happy." Sugu said_

 _"Is that ture?" Asada said_

* * *

 _*Somewhere Around The City*_

 _Hey boss raid was happening somewhere around the city. The boss slashes them with his attack. One of the players kneel down at ground._

 _"Hey, what's up?"_

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _Kirito and Sonic were running at the boss. The dectected them. The boss slam's the attack on the ground but they both dodge it. They both counter attacked him around the stomach. After those two counter attacks. The boss exploded and disapper's in thin-air._

 _"Just like before, this time the 20th to 30th floor bosses will pop up!" Yui said_

 _Sonic and Kirito were running somewhere very quickly leaving the players behind._

 _"We will defeat all of them with the fastest route!" Kirito said_

 _Minutes later, Kirito used his mototcycle and Sonic was using his speed to follow. They were going to the next boss raid. Soon after, they soon make to the location._

* * *

 _*At The Boss Raid*_

 _Sonic and Kirito were about to attack the boss until the boss blocked it by chomping on their swords. They both attacked him now him. They both slash it again as the boss turn's into dark clouds and attack's both of them. The two of them were fighting with the dark cloud._

 _"Their... really receiving all their wounds alone?"_

 _"Great!"_

 _They both slash the cloud. It attack's back but they jumped away from it. The two bump into someone behind them. They both look back and get angry._

 _"W-What's wrong? It's just a game, so do not get too serious. It's just for fun, right?"_

 _The cloud start's charging at them._

 _"Move out!"_

 _The two of them both slashed another wolf. Now two dark clouds were attacking them. The two them kept on fighting the dark clouds. Yuna apper's._

 _"Well, a special concert will start! Everyone, fight!" Yuna said_

 _Everyone got a boost up._

 _"Lucky!"_

 _Kirito and Sonic both slashed the on coming attacks from the dark cloud. They were serious on defeating this boss. Yuna was watching them fight. The wolf's roar's and slam's his feet at thr ground as spikes started appearing. Kirito get's stab by them and start's taking damage. Sonic dodges them and run's toward's the wolf. The other wolf get's in front of the other. Sonic and the wolf started attacking eachother. With Kirito, Kirito was loosing lot's of HP. Than, his HP stopped. He than take's a breath as the spikes disappered. Sonic homing attacks the wolf as the wolf fly's and hit's the wall. Sonic turn's around to see the other wold roaring at the Kirito. Sonic quickly run's toward's Kirito._

 _"Let's defeat this wolf!" Sonic said_

 _"You got it!" Kirito said_

 _The wolf started charging at them. The wolf was about to attack them until they both jumped and slammed their swords on it's back. The wolf exploded and disapper's in thin-air. Everyon started cheering. Everything went back to normal. They both turned around to see Eiji._

 _"Congratulations! Finally you learn how to play in this game, huh? Black Swordsmen." Eiji said_

 _"You..."_

 _Kirito run's at him and was about to attack till Eiji move's aside. Kirito trip's and look's at Eiji's neck. He was shock. Kirito than fall's at the floor. Kirito got a message from someone._

 _"I replaced Yuna to give you a present." The message said_

 _Kirito look's in front of him. Eiji was gone. Sonic was still there._

* * *

 _*At Asuna's House*_

 _Asuna was reading her book in bed listening to music. She look's out of the window of the night sky._

* * *

 _*Kazuto's Home*_

 _Sugu was training both Sonic and Kazuto in the dojo while factiming each other._

* * *

 _*The Next Day, The Concert*_

 _Everyone were all coming to watch Yuna sing. Silica, Lizbeth, Asuna, Sinon and Agil were sitting next to eachother._

 _"Wow, there are a lot of Yuna fans." Asada said_

 _"My favorite music notes..." Silica said_

 _"You are running too fast." Lizbeth said_

 _"Silica, thanks for yesterday." Asuna said_

 _"No problem, really." Silica said_

 _"But, unfortunately for them, huh?" Agil said_

 _"Uh, where's Kirito and Sonic?" Asuna said_

 _"They went to the toliet for a while." Silica said_

* * *

 _*At The Parking Lot*_

 _Sonic and Kirito walked out of the elevator slowly._

 _"We came as promised." Kirito said_

 _"Hope you happy." Sonic said_

 _Eiji closes his book._

 _"We will take back Asuna's memory." Kirito said_

 _"Do not pretend to be strong, Black Swordsmen." Eiji said_

 _"You are the Nautilus, right? A player who is afraid of death and avoids any battle." Kirito said_

 _"Now, I'm Eiji. It was a past event. You know very well about me." Eiji said_

 _"We heard it from someone who knows better." Kirito said_

 _"So it turns out you're still not satisfied with the Flash, and now you're after Yuna too?" Eiji said_

 _"What are you talking about?" Kirito said_

 _"Well, that does not matter. But if you two think about it, can you beat a second-ranked player like me? If we have not tried, we will not know." Eiji said_

 _"You do not seem to be number one either! Yesterday, the one who got ranked up. Was him." Kirito looking at Sonic_

 _"He got promoted up to rank 1 with someone else." Kirito said_

 _"Let's see if you face a rank 1 player." Sonic said_

 _Eiji smile's. Kirito drop's something at the ground. The three of them took it out._

 _"Ordinal Scale, activated!" The three of them said_

 _The three truned into their Ordinal Scale selfs. After they transformed they started charging at each other and slam eachothers swords. Eiji jump's up and attack's them both but they both blocked it._

* * *

 _*At The Concert*_

 _A huge explosen happen on the stage. Yuna appered from the smoke. Everyone started cheering. The lights started pointing at her. Yuna start's singing for the crowd. They were waving glows sticks back and forth. But, someone was watching it threw a screen._

 _"By taking advantage of my position in Argus, I did give Nerve Gear and SAO to Yuna. My daughter just put on her sweet face. But because of my ingnorance, my child was killed!"_

 ** _"Yuna!"_**

* * *

 _*Back With Kirito, Sonic and Eiji*_

 _The three of them both each others swords. The three attacking and blocking. Kirito and Sonic both slash down on Eiji but Eiji dodges the attacks and grab's Kirito's hand. Eiji slices him but they both duck under the attack and started running. Eiji started jumping wall to wall and fly's in front of to attack but they rolled over it. They got back up and continued running. Eiji was following them._

 _"Hey, conquerer of SAO game is different from the others." Eiji said_

 _"With the limited ability can get a ranking of two? This is nothing!" Kirito said_

 _They both dashed away. Eiji quickly run's in front of them and swing's his sword up. The two of them both dodged it. Dust and smoke was covering every side. The two were looking around for Eiji._

 _"In the end, only those who fight on the front line will be remembered by everyone. Weak people like me and Yuna will not be remembered!" Eiji said_

 _"So you're with Yuna in SAO?" Kirito said_

 _Eiji apper's right behind them._

 _"That's right." Eiji said_

 _Eiji attack's but they both blocked the attack. Kirito and Sonic both slide away from him. Eiji quickly run's toward's them. Eiji slashes Kirito in the side. Sonic blocked it very quickly._

 _"She also disappeared very quickly!" Eiji running back at them_

 _"I know how weak I am!" Eiji said_

 _Eiji attack's them but they both blocked it._

 _"Though I have someone I love, but my feet still will not move!" Eiji said_

 _Eiji attack's them._

* * *

 _*Back At The Concert*_

 _"Yuna's braim is already in an irreparable condition because of Nerve Gear."_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 **One More Left.**


	4. The Final Battle

**Sword Art Online Ordinal Scale: 4 Years Later**

 **The Final Battle**

* * *

 _*At The Concert*_

 _"Yuna's brian is already in an irreparable condition because of Nerve Gear. But, If I can get Yuna's memories from SAO players. After collecting and combining the memory fragments, the rest I just do deep learning. I can revive Yuna through AI."_

* * *

 _*Back With Kirito, Sonic and Eiji*_

 _Eiji run's to them and attack's but they both blocked it. Eiji jump's up on a wall and attack's them again, but they blocked it again. Eiji started pulling their swords. They both look to see the same purple thing behind his neck. Eiji throw's both of them at the wall. Both of their swords fell down at the floor. Eiji run's toward's them and attack's but they moved away from the attack. Eiji run's toward's Kirito and attack's him but he dodged it and Eiji hit's the wall again. Sonic's HP went back up and grab's his sword from the ground._

* * *

 _*At The Concert*_

 _"The number in the Ordinal system is absolute. And someone who earned the first rank will be immortal. Did you design it. Kayaba?"_

 _"That's why you call it Yuna, Latin for number one, huh? To match the Orindal system functions used in Aincrad Coordination system is contolled by ordinal number. You have realized the concept of the system I used before the development of SAO, and gave birth to a rake game. It's turm, maybe I'm the one who would have thought the same. But now I believe. There is a power that can go beyond the system itself." Kayaba said_

 _Kayaba disapper's._

* * *

 _*Back With Kirito, Sonic and Eiji*_

 _Eiji try's to attack but they dodged it. He attack's again but they dodged it again._

 _"Would not it be nice if I took a bad memory of SAO?"_

 _Eiji kept attacking very quickly but they dodged every attack. He than jump's on a wall and fly's at them. Kirito and Sonic both rolled pver him as Eiji attacked the wall. Kirito and Sonic both grabbed his neck and pull's it._

 _"Is this the source of your power?" Kirito said_

 _They both pulled it out of Eiji. They both jumped away from him. Eiji grab's his back neck to see it wasn't there anymore. He start's charging at them._

 _"Shit!"_

 _Kirito grab's his sword. Eiji was about to attack them until the two slash threw him at the same time. Seconds later, Eiji fall's down at the ground. They put their swords away._

 _"Just because having a bad experience does not mean losing to someone who rejects the past." Kirito said_

 _Eiji turn's back to normal._

 _"Well, tell us how to restore Asuna's memory!" Kirito said_

 _Eiji start's giggling._

* * *

 _*Back At The Concert*_

 _After singing her song. She spin's and hug's herself as the crowd. Yuna was just standing there. Everyone was confused._

 _"Ah, it was fun!" Yuna said_

 _The light suddenly truned off. She disapper's. Everyone transformed badk to normal. One of screen's tunred on. Then, bosses started apperinh everywhere around the concert._

* * *

 _*Back With Kirito, Sonic And Eiji*_

 _"It's too late. Ther are many SAO players who gather here. We will do memory scans on all SAO players here. All their memories will be taken, then Yuna will come back to life." Eiji said_

 _"What? What do you mean?" Kirito said_

 _"Well, it started. Nobody can stop it!" Eiji laughing_

 _Kirito turn's back to normal as him and Sonc started running._

* * *

 _*With Kirito And Sonic*_

 _The two got on the elevator. Kirito was calling Kikouka._

 _"I got this info from within Kamura, the Augma developer company. Currently there are many drones that float in the stadium and connected with the high frequency Augma connection." Kikuoa said_

 _"What does it mean?" Kirito said_

 _"In the stadium there may be many people who will experience memory loss due to the scan." Kikuoka said_

 _They finally make it to the floor. The elevator open's uo as the two of them continue to run._

 _"Did you mean..." Kirito said_

 _"Right, it's like the Nerve Gear that affects the brain and can cause death."_

 _The two of them ran up the stairs. They soon make it to the concert room. They opened the door and ran inside. They both saw everyone running away and panicing._

 _"We will try to stop it! Kirito, Sonic, you have to give orders to everyone to let go Augma."_

 _Sonic and Kirito saw the bosses from SAO._

 _"What is this?" Agil said_

 _"What happened?" Lizbeth said_

 _Other players tried opening the exit door._

 _"Open the door! What happened?"_

 _Every door was. The mantle got shot down and hit's the ground. Another monster was appering behind Asuna and Silica. Silica took out her weapon while Asuna was shaking._

 _"Asuna!" Lizbeth cried_

 _The monster was about to slam his sword at Asuna and Silica. Then, Kirito and Sonic both came and attacked it. They landed on the chairs._

 _"Asuna, sorry to keep you waiting!" Kirito said_

 _"Kirito! Sonic!"_

* * *

 _*Outside*_

 _"Looks like we have to leave it all to Kirito and Sonic inside. Let's hurry!" Kikuoka said_

 _Kikoua and his other workers started running._

* * *

 _*With Shigemura*_

 _Shigemura was watching a black screen. A white butterfly was flying. Shigemura look's behind to see Yuna._

 _"Yuna?" Shigemura said_

 _"Daddy, stop this!" Yuna said_

 _Yuna walk's toward's him._

 _"No, you are net yet Yuna." Shigemura said_

 _"I do not want you to bring me alive!" Yuna said_

 _"It is nothing more than the raw utterances issued by the AI program. Just wait for a while." Shigemura said_

 _"Daddy." Yuna said_

 _"I'll leave on a data collection program. The last scene will begin. That is her last assignment, you are working well." Shigemura said_

 _"If you do a high-frequency scan, everyone here can die!" Yuna said_

 _"Be quiet, Yuna." Shigemura yelled_

 _Shigemura had flashbacks when he gave Yuna the Nerve Gear for the first time and using it. Also, when the news started about the Nerve Gear._

 _"In order to revive Yuna, I am willing to sell my soul to the devil. Although I... though I have to go the same way with the man. I want to return that time." Shigemura said_

 _Yuna get's sad and walk's away. She disapper's._

* * *

 _*Back With Kikuoka*_

 _Kikuoka and the other workers tried opening the door by pressing the unlock button but it Lock. They tried doing it again but it still said lock. Kikuoka took out a pistol and shot the scan. The door then open's. They started walkng inside._

 _"Not that easy, huh? Quickly look for surveillance cameras and find out where the person is."_

 _They all splited up looking for cameras._

 _"With this, we will split up, Kikuoka." Shigemura watching them_

 _The placed tune into a room with a door. Shigemura get's a call._

* * *

 _*With Eiji*_

 _"Sorry, I lost to two players. But we only have to do the last scan. With this, Yuna who will then... Yuna will..." Eiji said_

 _"There is still a final assignment. Give up your memories of Yuna!" Shigemura said_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Eiji, you are the one closest to Yuna, so that's natural. Now you have no business with her." Shigemura said_

 _A monster started appering in front of Eiji._

 _"No way! Do you not promise me I can be with Yuna?" Eiji said_

 _"Goodbye."_

 _The monster look's at Eiji and attack's him._

* * *

 _*With Kirito, Sonic And The Others*_

 _The two of them both slash the monster as it exploded and disapper's in thin-air. Another monster was appering at the stage. It was The Fatal Scythe. The Fatal Scythe slashes them but they moved away from it. The Fatal Scythe was about to attack Sonic and Kirito until Yuna help's them by blocking the attack with her shield._

 _"What the?" Sonic said_

 _"Yuna?" Kirito said_

 _"You two, help me. If this goes on, everyone here is in danger. If the frequency calculation has reached 10,000, the scanning process will occur and it will have an impact on the brain!" Yuna said_

 _"W-Well, it's all quick to release the Augma!" Kirito yelling to everyone_

 _"It's useless! All Bosses who appeared in previous events forced players to fight!" Yuna said_

 _"Then how?" Kirito said_

 _"Go to the place that I appointed yesterday! Quickly defeat the boss of the monster that is there, Black Swordsmen. Therefore... I'll release the Full Dive limiter in Augma, get ready." Yuna said_

 _"Augma can be used for Full Dive?" Kirito said_

 _"Are you serious!?" Sonic said_

 _"Augma is a Nerve Gear which performance is limited. Now, get going." Yuna said_

 _Yuna knock's Fatal Scythe back._

 _"All right!" Kirito said_

 _"Let's go!" Sonic said_

 _Someone grabs both their shoulders. They both look to see Agil, Sinon, Silica, and Lizbeth._

 _"You all?" Kirito said_

 _They all nod._

 _"Lets do it!" Lizbeth said_

 _"Daddy, Brother, fight!" Yui said_

 _"Yui, please take care of Asuna!" Kirito said_

 _"Were counting on you!" Sonic said_

 _Asuna walk's toward's them._

 _"Kirito! Sonic!" Asuna sitting next to them_

 _"It's okay, will be right back. We certainlt will save everyone. Believe and wait for us, Asuna." Kirito said_

 _Kirito give's Asuna something. It was a ring._

 _"Kirito?" Asuna said_

 _"We promise will come back." Kirito said_

 _"Take care." Sonic said_

 _Asuna get's shock. They both nod. Sonic and Kirito both lean on the chair and closed their eyes._

 _"Link Start!" All of them said_

 _All of them started entering the virtual world._

* * *

 _*At The Virtual World*_

 _All of them were all inside bubbles and falling down slowly inside the palace._

 _"Is this the top of Aincrad on the 100th floor, the Ruby Palace" Lizbeth said_

 _"I never thought I could see it after two years." Agil said_

 _Kirito and Sonic both looked to see... The Final Boss. The Boss eye's were glowing and attack's Agil._

 _"Agil?" Kirito yelled_

 _The boss HP appered. Agil was blocking the attack._

 _"Is this the monster who should be SAO's last boss?" Agil said_

 _"Let's go!" Kirito yelled_

 _They all started charging at the boss. The boss slam's Agil at the ground. The boss look's at the others and shoots color beams at them. The beams hit Silica and Lizbeth. The two of them hit a wall hard. Kirito and Sonic both jumped and attack the boss but it had a force behind it. They try pushing it threw. The boss eye's glowed as Kirito got knocked back. Sonic dodged the attack._

 _"Kirito!" Sonic yelled_

 _The boss start's flying at them. The boss was about to attack Kirito until Sonic and Sinon both attacked it. The boss turn's around and try's to attack's Sonic with a sword until Sonic dodged it. Sonic jump's back. The boss look's at Sinon and shoot's a beam at her. It caused an explosen. Sinon jumped out on time. Sonic and Agil were charging at the boss and slammed both of their weapons at her. The boss look's at them. The boss attack's them but they both blocked it as the swords were sliding threw it._

 _"Switch!"_

 _Kirito jump's and attack's the boss but the force field blocked it._

 _"Switch!"_

 _Silica and Lizbeth both jumped and attacked it. The force field broke. The boss sword hit's the ground. The boss get's more angry. A tree started appering behind her. A beam of light was over her. A dip of water landed on top of her. He HP went back up again._

 _*An Incarnation Of The Radius*_

 _"Shit!" Kirito said_

 _"What the hell!" Sonic said_

 _"Impossible!" Silica said_

 _"How can we beat her?" Lizbeth said_

 _The boss slam's her sword at the ground. Tree roots came out of the ground and started going towards them. The tree roots attacked them all. Sonic jump's on the root without a scratch and start's running toward's the boss._

* * *

 _*Back At The Concert*_

 _9032\. It is alomost complete. Asuna was covering garbbing her head all worry._

 _"Sorry, Asuna! You lost your memory, because of a scan done to evoke memories of my dead. My father brought the SAO Games boss to give SAO players fear and run high-voltage scans on their brains. Maybe it will cause irreparable damage and can kill them." Yuna said_

 _"N-No way!" Asuna said_

 _Asuna look's to see Yui at Kirito's shoulder._

 _"Mommy." Yui said_

 _Asuna was about to grab the Augma from Kirito until Yui get's in front of it._

 _"If I take it off, Kirito will be saved. But Kirito will not be able to save the people he wants to save." Asuna thought_

 _Asuna grab'a her chest._

 _"Yuna, if you get killed in SAO, it must be because you left the safe area. You try to fight the monster and try to finish the game. I will also fight once more. Yui, I'm going to where Kirito is." Asuna said_

 _"All right, Mama. I'll catch up later." Yui said_

 _Asuna grab's hold of Kirito's hand._

 _"Link Start!"_

* * *

 _*Back At The Boss Fight*_

 _The boss was shooting the beam at the wall striaght up. Sinon quickly move's away._

 _"Stop it!" Silica yelled_

 _Silica get's attacked and get's squish between two rock walls._

 _"Silica!" Kirito yelled_

 _Kirito jump's at the boss but the boss grab's him and slam's him on the wall._

 _"Kirito!" Agil yelled_

 _"Silica!" Lizbeth yelled_

 _Sonic charges at the boss._

 _"Sonic!" Lizbeth yell's_

 _The boss look's at Sonic. The boss slam's the sword at the ground but Sonic jump's on top of it and run's at the boss. Sinon look's to see Silica getting squish by the rocks._

 _"Run away!" Agil said_

 _The boss ignore's Sonic and look's at Kirito. The eyes glowed more._

 _"You bastard!" Sonic getting angry_

 _Sonic eyes turned red as he got more angry. He grab's hold of his sword tighter and run's super fast at the boss._

 _"Shit!"_

 _The boss was about to beam Kirito until someone stab's the bosses eye. Sonic attack's the boss at the eye as well. Kirito, Lizbeth and Agil all got shocked. Silica started falling down. Silica look's to see her. Asuna. Silica got happy. Asuna took out her sword from the boss. Sonic grab's his sword._

 _"Asuna!" Silica yelled_

 _"Silica!" Asuna and Sonic yelled_

 _The two of them both jumped off and grabbed on Silica. The threw of them started falling down._

 _"Sorry, this is all my fault!" Silica crying_

 _"It's wasn't your fault Silica!" Sonic said_

 _"You still thunk about that, huh? Sorry, Silica!" Asuna said_

 _"You will always be our friend." Sonic said_

 _The three of them hugged as they kept falling down._

 _"Asuna!" Kirito yelled_

 _Agil jump's. Asuna, Silica and Sonic all landed safely. Kirito, Agil and Lizbeth all came in as well. Everyone was all damage expect Sonic._

 _"Everyone, sorry that I'm late." Asuna said_

 _"Are you alright?" Kirito said_

 _Asuna nod's with a yes._

 _"I will also fight! I'll fight Kirito." Asuna said_

 _"Yes!" Kirito said_

 _They looked to see Sinon shooting the boss. The boss started charging at her. Than all of a sudden attack the boss as the attack was going around her. They looked up to see Leafa._

 _"Brother, I'm sorry for making you wait." Leafa said_

 _Yui apper's between Leafa's breast and fly's._

 _"Daddy, Brother, Mommy, I have called everyone." Yui said_

 _They started shooting at the boss._

 _"It seems you all are having fun." Eugene said_

 _"This is not a game!" Sakuya said_

 _"Yosh, in VR I'm invincible!" Klein said_

 _"Klein!" Sonic all happy._

 _Klein fly's at the boss and slashes the boss. following Jun and Eugene. Sakuya and Alicia started doing a spell. After the spell, the two of them shot out a beam at the boss. Players from GGO started helping them as well._

 _"This creature is so big."_

 _"They are..." Lizbeth said_

 _"There is no more time!" Sakyua said_

 _"We will attack simultaneously!" Klein said_

 _All of them started charging at the boss._

 _"Don't worry. Wear this. Brother, take these." Yui said_

 _Yui had a ball on her hand and raises up at it started glowing. All of them started changing back to their SAO outfits. Asuna's outfit made her breast jiggle. After the changing clothing they all looked to see they now have their SAO outfits. Sonic had the choas emeralds on his hand._

 _"Now's a great time to used these babys." Sonic said_

 _"This is..."_

 _Pina appered._

 _"Pina?" Silica said_

 _"I reopened the SAO data storage for all of you! And got Sinon an extra gift! Sonic, do it now!" Yui said_

 _Asuna and Kirito looked at eachother. Sonic put's the emeralds at the floor as they started. Asuna and Kirito both smiled. Kirito grab the two swords._

 _"Now, let's do it!" Kirito said_

 _All of them started charging at the boss leaving Sonic behind. Everyone kept on attacking the boss. The choas emeralds started floating and started spinning around Sonic. Sonic's started tranforming. His spiky hair went up and his blue fur turned yellow. Sonic eyes turned red again. He was now Super Sonic. Sonic's stats went up a lot more. Sonic took out the two swords behind him._

 _"Let's finish this!" Super Sonic said_

 _Super Sonic started flying at the boss. Recon and Jun both dodged the beam as it kept following them. Sinon slide's and fire's her sniper at the boss. She kept firing at the boss. Leafa attack's. Asuna jump's and slices threw the boss. Super Sonic and Kirito both jumped and did a spin around the stomach. Klein, Eugene and Leafa all attacked everywhere around the boss. The boss attack's both Klein and Eugene. Leafa started dodging every attack from the roots. Alicia, Sakuya and Siune all did a spell. They had a shield aroun them along with Kirito, Asuna and Klein. Super Sonic started attacking everywhere around the bosses body. The boss couldn't attacked Sonic becaise he was fast. Suoer Sonic than fly's away from the boss. The boss attack's the ones inside the shield with the tree roots. The boss beams two players from GGO. Silica and Lizbeth both attacked the bosses face. Agil jump's and slam's his weapon at the bosses head. The tree appeared again a the dip of water was falling off the leaf._

 _"Cancel the magic!" Asuna said_

 _Sakuya, Alicia, Siune, Pina, Sinon and more all fired at the boss. The boss roared. Kirito, Asuna and Super Sonic were running towards the boss._

 _"Come on, Sonic and Asuna." Kirito said_

 _"Yes!"_

 _The boss turn's around and slam's her staff at the ground. Leafa and Sinon were shooting at the roots. Sinon misses one of the fire._

 _"Missed!"_

 _The boss try's to attack Asuna, Kirito and Super Sonic but they all dodged it and started slicing threw the tree root. The three of them were getting closer to the boss. The boss grab's the staff and swing's it at them. Kirito was sliding on the staff with his swords._

 _"Switch!"_

 _Super Sonic and Asuna were flying at th boss._

 _"Now here's what I can do..." Asuna said_

 _"This is for my friends..." Sonic said_

 _The ghost of Yuuki grabbed on Asuna's hand as purple wing's appered behind them. Two other hands grabbed on Sonic's hand. It was Knuckles and Tails hands._

 _"Let's do this!" Sonic said_

 _Asuna and Super Sonic started charging down at the boss. The two of them started slashing everywhere around the body. After slashing everywhere, they both stabbed their swords threw the stomach causing a explosen. The boss roars._

 _"This is it Sonic, get ready!" Kirito said_

 _"You got it!" Sonic sais_

 _The of them started charging their swords. The two of them started slashing at the stomach. After some attacks on the stomach, they slice down at the body. They then jump in front of the face and attacked one more time. The boss roars and exploded._

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _The ashes of the boss were flowing. All of them started cheering. Super Sonic turned back to normal._

 _"Success!"_

 _Then, something started glowing at the floor. Two swords were floating in the air. The swords started going down slowly. The swords were going towards Sonic and Kirito. The swords then land on their hands. Those were big swords._

 _"In this way, the game is really finished yes, Kirito and Sonic?" Kayaba said_

 _"Kayaba?" Kirito said_

 _"But there's still something to do, right?" Kayaba said_

 _The swords started glowing._

* * *

 _*Back At The Concert*_

 _Yuna was blocking the attacks from The Fatal Scythe. But she soon get's attack and fly's toward's a wall. Yuna was hurt. Every player was surrounded by bosses. Yuna was walking all damage. The Fatal Scythe come's and was about to attack Yuna. She covered her eyes. Than, the scythe landed on the ground and exploded. Yuna look's and see's the Fatal Scythe explode. She also see's two people wearing and holding the same sword. Yuna look's around to see that every boss was defeated. She was shock. Kirito's rank hit 1st as him an Sonic were ranked 1. Yuna's ranked went down to 2nd. Sonic and Kirito both turned around and nodded at her. Yuna nod's back._

 _The scan started going slower. Minutes later, Yuna walk's up in the stage as the light's turned back on. She start's singing. Everyone started cheering. Everyone started attacking the bosses now. The scan started going down. Kirito and Sonic attacked four bosses with one slash. They turned around and slashed three more bosses as they all exploded. Kirito and Sonic did a slice attack as they both killed 8 bosses in one attack._

* * *

 _*With Shigemura*_

 _"Why? Why? It's just a little more! Yuna can." Shigemura said_

 _The braclet snapped from his wrist and fall's at the floor. Shigenura see's a figure of a little girl in the screen. He turn's around to see her dead daugther's ghost._

 _"Than you dad. I will live in your heart. Until whenever." Yuna said_

 _Shigemura walk's slowly toward's her but she soon after disapper's. Shigemura knees at the gound looking on the floor. Kikuoka and is body guards appered._

* * *

 _*At The Concert*_

 _Kirito and Sonic all attacked the bosses with one attack. All of the bosses exploded and all disapper in thin-air. Everyone started cheering. They put their swords away as they the two of them disappered. With the others. Sonic, Kirito and the others all woked up. Yui come's back as well._

* * *

 _*After The Concert*_

 _The six of them saw Yuna coming down the stairs of the stage._

 _"Great show, Yuna." Kirito said_

 _"You were amazing." Sonic said_

 _"Thanks." Yuna said_

 _Yuna start's glowing._

 _"My data is created from a small section of Aincrad's 100th floor boss. By utilizing the machine, I could move. But because the boss had been defeated, my data will also be reset. So this is a farewell." Yuna said_

 _"No way!" Kirito said_

 _"I really enjoyed it. Because singing in front of the crowd is my dream, there's nothing happier than this." Yuna said_

 _Yuna walk's toward's them. Yuna's hand start's glowing._

 _"I will return something I borrowed from you. The event of memory loss is spurred by the fear of death. But you managed to overcome it and fight. Therefore, you can remember it again." Yuna said_

 _Yuna put's her on Asuna's face. Yuna start's glowing more than eventually disapper's. All the players saw things flying up. Eiji come's inside the concert room._

 _"You remember my dream."_

 _All of players had flashbacks of Yuna back at SAO. Eiji also had a flashback when he first met her_

* * *

 _*The Next Day*_

 _"Yesterday there was an event where there were manu Ordinal Scale monsters that appeared durn Yuna'a inaugural concert and the organizers say it was a surprise event. Next news, the Kamurq company running Augma has announced, that Shigemura, the mastermind behind the development of Augma and Professor at Touto University, has resigned._

* * *

 _*At The Cafe*_

 _Agil, Klein, Asada, Keiko, Rika and Sugu were at the cafe eating and talking._

 _"Congratulations on your recovery" Keiko said_

 _"Are you alright?" Asada said_

 _"Well, that's really bad. It turn's out VR is the best gaming media." Klein said_

 _"But you can meet a cute girl of you play AR?" Rika said_

 _"Never mind, the game is not a toll to find cute girls." Klein said_

 _"Huh, is that how you apologize to me? You've wasted my valuable ticket." Agil getting mad_

 _"What the fuck is that?!" Klein said_

 _"Want to protest, huh?" Agil said_

 _"Stop it, I brought souvenirs. I went to Shimane. There was no PC to log in, but luckliy I was smuggling the Amusphere!" Sugu said_

 _Sugu put's a box on the tabel and open's it. They all made a fake smile._

 _"By the way, where are Kirito, Sonic and Asuna?" Klein said_

 _"They went somewhere, Sonic is getting ready to leave back to his world. Have you not been told?" Sugu said_

 _"Stop it, no problem, right? Do not think of people who can not come!" Rika said_

 _"What the fuck is that?We been his friend since the SAO days out of the hospital, he is really brazen!" Klein said_

 _"Today I will also take your share, instead of the ticket." Agil taking Klein's drink away_

 _"What the fuck? Is not that a free ticket? Basic greedy realtor!" Klein trying to grab his drink_

 _Asada, Sugu, Rika and Reiko were giggling._

 _"What in ALO is not there a mission that asks players to walk the same cute girl, anyway?" Klein said_

 _"No way."_

* * *

 _*Somewhere Else*_

 _Asuna and Kirito were looking at the night sky. Sonic was ready to go back to his world._

 _"It's very dark here?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah, can you see it, Yui?" Kazuto said_

 _"Take it easy, Daddy. I can see it! But the scenery I saw was all green." Yui said_

 _"I did not expect the four of us to get here. In the end, I keep this secret from my mother." Asuna said_

 _"Uh, are you gonna be okay?" Kirito said_

 _No respond from Asuna but she was looking up at the sky. Kazuto smile's and look's at the sky as well. Sonic sit's down next to them with his Nerve Gear ready to go back home._

 _"When I get back, I'll meet him. Asuna, do you remember? The promise I made while we were at Aincrad?" Kazuto said_

 _"Looking at the stars?" Asuna said_

 _"Well, that's ture, anyway." Kaziti said_

 _"I'm lying. I remember, anyway. Kirito will you give me a present, right?" Asuna said_

 _Asuna take's something out and give's it to Kazuto._

 _"Here Kirito. If only Kirito gave a gift, I feel uneasy." Asuna said_

 _"Thank you!" Kazuto grabbing the present_

 _Asuna show's Kazuto a ring._

 _"This time, make sure you put it on my finger, So that we can continue to promise." Asuna said_

 _Kazuto smile's. Kazuto grab's the ring and put's it on Asuna's ring finger. The two of them were holding hands. The two of them were getting closer as they were about to kiss. Until Yui stop's them._

 _"Ah, there is a shooting star!" Yui said_

 _They both moved away form each other and looked up at the sky. Shooting stars started appering._

 _"Wow!" Asuna all happy_

 _"Great!" Yui said_

 _More shooting stars started appering. Asuna was enjoying it. Kirito look's at Asuna. The two of them were looking at the sky. Then, they started talking and getting closer. Until finally, they kiss. Sonic get's up and open's a portal. Sonic wave's bye to them. Kazuto and Asuna both looked and waved goodbye to him. Sonic enter's the portal as it closes. Asuna and Kazuto saw him go back to his world. The two of the, kept kissing._

* * *

 _[SAO incident record complete] From the second edition._

 _"There was a diva who encouraging swordsmen who went to fight... We must not forget each of the players without name..."_

 _One sentence was added._

* * *

 _The End._

* * *

 **Thank you so much everyone for the Ordinal Scale story. This story was the best one I have ever did. From the fights to plot twist. I wouldn't done this without everyone who came here to take the time to read. So thank you everyone, from the bottom of my heart. Thank you.**

 **Now that's out of the way, It's time for the SAO video games. I will now focus on the video games. I will be doing all of them at the same time. So look foward to all of them. I will also do Fatal Bullet when it come's out this month. So I hope everyone is excited. That's really much I have to say, Do the video games next.**

 **I hope everyone is looking foward to the video games. And as always, I will talk to you next time.**

* * *

 _*Somewhere Else*_

 _"Why you need me to come to such a place but nothing to tell. But what are you going to make me do right now?" Shigimura said_

 _"The AI that was created by you, I was very interesting about it. I feel I saw a place whe top-down type AI will arrive. But I believe in another future. Kayaba Akihiko. It was sooner then. With my college student, Shigimura. There is something I would like you to see." Kikuoka said_

 _Shigimura and Kikuoa both were in front of a door. The door open's. Kikuoka walk's inside the room._

 _"Kikuoka, what is this?" Shigimura said_

 _"Welcome home." Kikuoka said_

* * *

 _SAO will return._


End file.
